The Art of Silence
by When-Words-Fail
Summary: Harry Potter and Karissa Malfoy were never friends. You could say they were distant enemies, but never friends. Karissa had never been able to be herself, being a Malfoy does that to a person. It's all about image. Sometimes, people aren't always as they seem. Even Malfoy's have their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Silence.

Harry Potter and Karissa Malfoy were never friends. You could say they were distant enemies, but never friends. Karissa Malfoy, daughter of Lucius and Narssisa Malfoy, had two siblings, Draco and Angelique Malfoy. Draco, Angelique, and Karissa were fraternal triplets, Draco being the eldest, then Angelique, then Karissa. To them, whoever was the oldest or youngest did not matter, they were family through and through, everybody was treated equally. On September 1st, 1991, the three Malfoy siblings attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with one Harry James Potter. Throughout this story, you will learn about the relationships between Harry and Karissa, starting with the train ride to Hogwarts...

…

First Meetings And First Impressions

Karissa Malfoy hated trains. She hated how they always rocked back and forth, she hated how loud they were. She like peace and quiet, she like stillness. But she hated trains. She hated how boring they were. She hated how nothing interesting happened on trains.

Until now.

She was walking down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express alone, surprisingly. Draco and Angelique had run off and left her on the platform. So much for sticking together. She supposed she could forgive them, for now anyways. As she was walking she was looking into compartments, trying to find her brother and sister.

"Bloody siblings, couldn't keep track of them if I tried." She muttered to herself. She saw a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth walking her way. When the girl was close enough, she said,

"Have you seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"How do you lose a toad?" Karissa asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Neville."

"Right, well, I haven't seen it. Though I did hear some girls screaming a few compartments down the way I came. Might want to check there."

"Thanks." She said and walked off in the direction Karissa had led her. _She seems nice, _Karissa thought to herself. She continued her search. When she reached the end of the train, she sighed, and turned around. She didn't waste her time looking in compartments again. Instead she just walked, fully planning on finding an empty compartment and sitting there until Draco and Angelique decided to come and find her. She passed a compartment and saw a familiar head of platinum blonde hair that was very similar to her own. She opened the door to see her two missing siblings.

"I've been looking for you forever!"

"Hello to you, too." Angelique said with a smirk. Karissa rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"Have you been in here the whole time?" She asked.

"No. Did you hear that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?"

"Everybody has heard that. Where were you?"

"Around. Well, duh, it's Harry Potter. He made friends with Weasley already. And the Mudblood Granger. Bad taste, that one."

"Yeah." Karissa said. She had never really followed the blood purest thing. To her, if you're a witch, you're a witch, if you're a wizard, you're a wizard. Her siblings, however, well they were a different story. Karissa had always gone along with whatever her siblings said. She had to keep an image. The Malfoy image. Angelique was the most talkative of the three, she and Draco were always the ones to start the fights. Karissa was the more quiet one. Well, she wasn't _that_ quiet, just... not as loud as her brother and sister.

Which is still pretty loud.

But hey, it's not like anybody's keeping score.

"Well, I'm bored." Draco stated and stood.

"Where _are_ you going?" Angelique asked. Draco didn't answer, just opened the door and left. Typical.

"Well, we'd better follow him." She said and stood as well.

"You go ahead. I'm staying here."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get into trouble on my first day. And seeing as it's you, I know there will be trouble."

"Okay, then. Have fun." Karissa hummed in response. After a few minutes of sitting in the empty compartment, Karissa could conclude that she was bored. _Should have gone with Angelique. _She thought. She sighed and stood, leaving the compartment and wandering around the train with no real destination in mind. She looked in to a compartment window and saw a peculiar sight. She stopped walking. Should she go in? She figured it would be entertaining. Should she knock?

Nah.

She opened the door. Inside she was greeted bye three pairs of eyes. There were two boys surrounded by candy. Karissa wrinkled her nose. Why you would want _that_ much candy, she would never know. She turned her attention to the girl in the compartment with brown, bushy hair.

"Hello again." Karissa said.

"Hi." The girl said.

"I never got your name." Karissa said, sitting next to her.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She said, sticking her hand out for Karissa to shake. Oh. Hermione Gra...Oh. She took Hermione's hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karissa." She didn't want to tell her her last name just yet. That would ruin everything. "And... who's that?" She knew who they were, but she asked anyway.

"I'm Ron Weasley." One of the boys said, his face stuffed with candy. The one with red hair.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Who's that?" She asked.

"I'm Harry." The other boy said, not saying his last name. She knew it anyway. She didn't say anything about it.

"Hullo."

"Uh...hi."

"Well, I'd best be off. The train's about to stop. It was nice meeting you, Ron, Hermione, Harry." She nodded and left. _That went better than I expected, _she thought as she walked back to her empty compartment to wait out the rest of the ride.

…

That was their first meeting. It did go well indeed, but their future meetings did not.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sorting.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco said smugly. Ron snickered.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Ron hung his head.

"You'll see soon that some wizarding families are better than others." Angelique said,"You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sorts." She stuck out her hand. As did Draco. Karissa just stood there in the crowd, mentally shaking her head. Really, did they have to be so rude? Harry looked at their outstretched hands for a moment then looked Draco right in the eyes and said,

"I think I can tell the wrong sorts for myself, thanks." And stepped back into the crowd of first years. Draco looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't get the chance as an elderly lady in purple robes and her hair in a tight bun stepped behind him a cleared her throat. Draco turned around and sneered. The two Malfoy's stepped back into the crowd. The lady gave them all some instructions and then led them into a big room that had five tables in it. Four tables held all of the students attending Hogwarts and the other one held the professors.

"When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool." The lady, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, opened a roll of parchment and read off a name.

"Bones, Susan."

A girl walked up to the stool and sat. Professor McGonagall placed an old hat on her head. After a few moments, a seem in the had opened and it called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The students at one of the tables screamed and cheered. The girl smiled and got up to go sit at the Hufflepuff table. The Sorting went on in alphabetical order. The Professor McGonagall said,

"Malfoy, Angelique." The girl in question took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. She sat on it and the hat had barely touched her head when it called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" Angelique smiled and headed towards the table full of screaming Slytherins.

"Malfoy, Draco." The same thing happened with Draco, the hat barely had touched his head when the hat placed him in Slytherin as well. Then,

"Malfoy, Karissa." _Oh gosh, that's me. Okay, okay, calm down. Malfoy's do not get nervous. _Karissa took in a deep breath and willed her hands to stop shaking. She walked up to the stool and sat. Everybody was staring at her. She felt the hat being placed on her head.

_Well, well, well, what do we have here. Another Malfoy?_ She heard the hat speak.

In her head.

Freaky.

_Don't worry, I'm the last one. _She thought.

_Ah, well then. Where shall I put you. Very smart, I see. Very courageous, very loyal. You have a kind heart, yet you keep it hidden. Perks of being a Malfoy. Very cunning, very good at hiding emotions. You would fit in all of the houses. _The hat said in her mind.

_Could you put me in Slytherin? _

_Oh, but why? You would be wonderful in Gryffindor! _

_Please, I have to be in Slytherin. _

_Perks of being a Malfoy. _The hat repeated what it had said before. _Very well._

"SLYTHERIN!" Karissa let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and, after the hat had been removed, walked to the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry." The Hall immediately silenced at the name. Harry walked up and sat on the stool. He seemed to be having a conversation with the hat, just as Karissa had. Then the hat said,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered as all the others had. Once the sorting was over, everyone was dismissed. The Slytherin prefects led the first years down to the common room and dorms. Karissa shared a dorm with Angelique and Pansy Parkinson, who she had known since she was very small. As she got ready for bed, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Well, no use on thinking about it now. It was all said and done now. She sighed, and climbed into bed.

She had to keep her family's image.

_Perks of being Malfoy. _She thought bitterly before sleep washed over her.

…

Hello my peers! The story just magically transformed into first person! Ha, no. I don't do that. It annoys me. Anyway, it's me the author! yes, I know I just posted this story, literally ten minutes ago, but I couldn't help it! No but seriously, whenever I finish a chapter, I have to post it immediately or I will pull out my hair in frustration. But hey who's complaining? Uh... getting off topic. Please don't expect new chapters every day, I mean, that would be awesome, but I'm not Merlin or something so... Yeah. I really appreciate reviews, and I already have some, yay! Thank you! I'm pretty sure I want to finish this one, I've had this idea for a while, so that means lots of ideas. I have no life, so hat means lots of time for writing, yay! I really need a life. But it's good for you because you get more chapters and I get broken fingers and lack of sleep.

Well, that's it, I guess. So... bye.

P.S.- REVIEW PLEASE! IT INSPIRES ME!

_Tell them I said hi!_

Karissa says hi.


	3. Chapter 3

The Troll

The next day came and went. And so did the next, and the next, and the next. Nothing exciting happened really, though Karissa felt terrible. Why, you might ask?

It was all to do with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

She felt awful for being nice to them on the train and then turning on them.

She even called Hermione a... Mudblood. She would never forgive herself for that. Angelique and Draco teased the trio, so Karissa did, too. But she didn't _want_ to.

She didn't voice her opinion to anyone, though.

She's already too nice. She'll have to work on that. It was Halloween now, the decorations were amazing. Pumpkins lined the tables of the Great Hall, and enchanted armor danced around the halls. Karissa couldn't help but be in a good mood. During dinner on Halloween night, she walked into the girls bathroom and heard someone crying. She couldn't tell who it was, but they seemed really upset.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked, walking further into the bathroom. The crying softened a little, but it didn't completely stop. "Are you okay?" The sobs grew stronger. Was she doing something wrong? "Okay, it's okay. You don't have to tell me who you are, that's fine. Can you tell me what's wrong?" The girl sniffed.

"I...just... boy stuff." She said through her crying.

"Ah." Karissa said,"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it." She finally stopped crying, but she didn't come out of the stall she was in. She sighed after a few minutes and walked out. Hermione Granger.

Well, this was a surprise.

A wave of guilt washed over Karissa at the memory of how she had been treating the busy haired girl over the past few weeks. They stood there in silence, Hermione with a shocked and weary look on her face. Then there was a loud thumping, almost like a heart beat.

"What's that?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"I don't know."

"Well, go see."

"What? Why me? You're the Gryffindor."

"Well you're-" She was cut off by a large crash. Both girls screamed in surprise and fear as a large troll charged into the bathroom.

What the bloody hell?

What is _this_?!

"Hermione!" Karissa heard a male voice shout. Harry Potter. And Ron Weasley.

Oh, this is just _perfect_.

Note the sarcasm.

The girls screamed again as the troll smashed the stalls with it's club. Hermione ran under a sink, the troll was blocking the exit. As if Karissa would have left Hermione alone, anyway. She wasn't _that _cold hearted. She had to do _something_, but what? The troll was now smashing multiple sinks, trying to hit Hermione as she dashed under them. Harry and Ron rushed past her.

"What are you doing!?" Shouted Karissa. "Are you _trying_ to kill yourselves?" Apparently they were, because Harry jumped onto the trolls back and tried to cast a spell, only succeeding in shoving his wand up the trolls nose.

Smart, Potter, very smart.

And gross.

"Ron, do something!" Harry shouted while being flung around the troll's back like a rag doll.

"What do I do?" Ron asked, panicky.

"Anything!' Harry screamed.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione yelled. Ron ran up to the troll and said,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Nothing. The idiot was saying it wrong. Honestly. Karissa had to take matters into her own hands. She ran up next to Ron.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _She shouted and the club the troll was holding slipped from it's grasp, levitating in mid air. While the troll was distracted, Karissa moved the club so that it was right above it's head and then canceled the spell. The club fell on the troll's head, successfully knocking it out. When the troll hit the floor, Harry pulled his wand out of it's nose, a string of snot following it.

"Ew." Harry said and wiped it on his robes.

"Oh, gross!" Karissa said. All eyes turned to her.

"I was _never_ here." She said with a warning glare and then turned around and left before the professors got there.

…

They didn't tell the professors that Karissa had been the one to take down the troll. Harry knew that she didn't want all of the attention. So they kept quiet. They lost some points, gained some points, and were released without a problem. Well, other than a destroyed bathroom and a snot covered wand.

…

The next day, Harry kept throwing weird looks a Karissa. She pretended that she didn't notice, but it was kind of creeping her out. Nobody had said anything about her that involved the troll. She told everybody that she was in her dorm bathroom if anybody asked where she was the night before.

Stupid excuse, but they bought it.

...

Yay, another chapter done! Who's proud of me, show of hands. *Looks around* None? *Cricket chirps* Well, then. Anyway, another chapter done. I promise this is the last one today, I've posted three today. They were already prewritten so... Hope you like it so far! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged.

Goodbye, good luck, and get out. (but not before you review. It makes me happy.)


	4. Chapter 4

Collisions and Detentions.

"Ugh." Angelique groaned.

"What's wrong this time?" Draco asked.

"This school is so boring. Nothing eventful has happened since Halloween."

"Well, as far as I know, trolls don't fall out of the sky. That would be...not good." Karissa said.

"Duh, I knew that. But it's been two months, honestly. Something's ought to have happened by now." Angelique whined.

"What about the Quidditch match?" Karissa offered.

"We _lost_. What's exciting about that?" Angelique said, sending a pointed look at Draco, who was currently staring holes into the floor. The three Malfoy's were sitting in the Slytherin common room. Angelique was sprawled along one of the couches, staring at the ceiling, Draco and Karissa were sitting on another couch across from her.

"And your point is...?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"I'm just bored, that's all."

"What do you propose we do?"

"...chess?" Angelique suggested.

"You think chess is entertaining?"

"Just throwing out ideas here, Draco."

"Bad ideas..." Draco muttered.

"Well, if you don't like any of _my_ ideas, let's hear some of yours." Angelique said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't look at me."

"I think it's obvious that I'm looking at the ceiling, or do you need to borrow Potter's hideous glasses?"

"Ugh, no, thanks."

"Well, _I'm_ going to the library," Karissa said," And before you say anything, I have an essay due, and so do you. I suggest you finish it."

"You're so boring." Angelique chided.

"At least _I'm_ not staring at the ceiling!" She called over her shoulder and left. As she was walking down the corridor to the library, she ran into a very solid body while turning a corner. They both fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" The person she had ran into said. Karissa looked up. She was met with green eyes and raven hair.

"Watch were you're going, Potter." She snapped with as much venom she could muster. Harry flinched. Karissa smirked. "Where are your two Gryffindor followers? Finally come to their senses and ditched you?" Harry glared at her.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"Just, shut up!"

"Touchy." She said and stood. A roll of parchment caught her eye. Harry was picking up the spilled quills and parchment that he had dropped when they collided. "Who's Nicolas Flamel?"

"None of your business." Harry said and, after he had gathered his belongings, left without another word.

She felt like she had seen that name somewhere before, but she couldn't think of where.

It'll come back to her.

…

Karissa, Draco, and Angelique were heading home for Christmas. Nothing really special, same old Christmas as all the others she had had. The Malfoy family didn't decorate the Manor. They didn't walk around a warm house, humming as they baked cookies. No, they weren't that kind of family. The only thing they really did in honor of the holiday was host a Christmas ball and open Christmas gifts. Karissa heard that Harry Potter was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. That didn't come as a surprise to most, what with his family and all. The Malfoy trio always teased the small Gryffindor boy about how he didn't have a proper family, but Karissa had to admit, their family wasn't the best, either.

Perks of being a Malfoy.

…

When the holidays were over and everybody had returned to Hogwarts, Karissa found herself walking in the still chilly air with her brother and sister.

"Tell me again why we are walking around the grounds?" Karissa asked and shivered in the cool air.

"Shhh!" Angelique shushed her.

"_Well._" Karissa said with a huff. Her siblings led her down to Hagrid's small, wooden hut, and they stopped a few feet from the door to listen to the voices that had risen up from inside.

"Isn't he _beautiful_." They heard Hagrid say. "Look, he knows his mummy!" That sappy old fool said.

"Hagrid," A female voice said," how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?" He was about to answer when he looked out through the gap in the curtains and saw the three Malfoys.

"Time to go." Karissa said quietly and ran off.

…

"Detention?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You too, young ladies." Professor McGonagall said, nodding towards Karissa and Angelique. "And twenty points from Slytherin. Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you-"

"You don't understand, professor! Harry Potter's coming- he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! Professor Snape will hear about this!" And with that, McGonagall dragged the three down to dungeons. So much for catching Potter in the act. They had been caught in the corridor beneath the tallest Astronomy tower. And now they had detention. How could this day- er... night- um... early morning get any worse? Oh, that's right.

Snape.

-...-

And, it's me again! Sorry for the big time jumps, noting really interesting happens in first year. But hey, detention is coming up. What will happen? Different then you would think, ha ha! So.

Bye.

P.S- Review please!

P.P.S- Dose this feel rushed to you? I don't know, it might just be me. Please tell me if it does!


	5. Chapter 5

Forests Aren't Always Fun.

Karissa realized two things as she walked down to Hagrid's hut on a cold night with Filch at her side and Draco and Angelique at her other.

One: She really needed to think before she acted. Her Gryffindor side was showing.

Two: If Draco doesn't stop whining, she was going to hex something. Or ...punch a tree, because she didn't know any hexes yet.

Filch dropped them off with Hagrid, who was waiting outside with a lantern in his grasp. His bloodhound, Fang, was beside him, seeming to be asleep. Potter and his crew were a couple of feet away from Hagrid, talking in hushed voices.

"Have fun." Filch muttered and was off, walking back up the hill towards the school.

"Alright, let's go." Hagrid said and started walking towards the forbidden forest.

"I still can't believe we are going into the forest. Why would you send first years in there, anyway? Do they _want_ us to die?" Draco said fearfully. Filch and the Malfoy siblings had had a good, long chat about their detention on the way down from the castle. They were to help Hagrid with something. Honestly, Karissa had zoned out about halfway through the conversation. They all followed Hagrid into the forest. Once they had been walking for a few minutes, Hagrid halted the group. He split them up into three separate groups, Ron, and Angelique in one, Draco, Hermione and Hagrid himself in another, and Karissa and Harry in the last one. Draco requested that Fang go with them, seeming to think that a half giant wasn't enough protection. Hagrid reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out two more lanterns, handing one to Karissa and one to Ron. Then, the big oaf sent them off to look for some kind of plant. By _themselves._

Harry wasn't having the best night. First, they have detention, which isn't fun. Then, he has to go into the _Forbidden forest_ which is forbidden for a reason. And the cherry on top, he's with Karissa Malfoy. She had really seemed nice on the train, she didn't even question him about his name, which is more than he could say about... well the whole wizarding world. But he could see now that it had just been an act. But there was the incident with the troll on Halloween. He couldn't figure out a reason regarding why she had saved them. She probably wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of being able to do something and not doing it. She didn't want attention, that much was obvious. He just couldn't figure out her motives.

They had been walking through the forest for a couple minutes when Harry spoke,

"You haven't said much."

"What a great observation, Potter. You should get an award." She said dryly.

"Just saying."

"Well, could you _stop_ saying?" He didn't speak again. Every noise made him jump, the crack of a twig, the hoot of an owl. Can't blame him, the forbidden forest was creepy. Karissa, however, didn't show any signs of fear. The lantern she held in her hand didn't shake, her steps were confident, she wasn't jumpy. But if you looked close enough, you would see the little things, how her eyes darted around, not just looking for the plant they were assigned to get, how her breaths, though they were quiet, were also short and fast.

Of course, Harry didn't notice this, as he was too busy doing the exact opposite of Karissa, wearing his emotions out on his sleeve. Suddenly, Harry stopped walking.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Potter?" Karissa drawled in a bored tone, although on the inside, she was terrified. She stopped walking as well, standing next to him.

"I heard something." Harry said fearfully.

"We've been hearing things all night."

"This is different."

"What did you hear?"

"I don't know. Some kind of...slurping sound, I think."

"You _think_."

Yes, I _think-_"

"Shh!"

"What-?"

"_Shut up, Potter!" _Karissa hissed.

"Why-?" She cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, because telling him to shut up wasn't working.

"_Listen_." She took his hand off of his mouth and put a finger over her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. They stood there in silence, listening. Then,

"BOO!" Karissa jumped at Harry, making him yelp and fell backwards onto the ground. Karissa couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth.

"Merlin, you are _too_ easy!" Harry glared at her, but he couldn't help but crack a small smile. Why he was smiling when he had just almost had a heart attack, he didn't know. He got up and brushed himself off. Karissa was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. When she had somewhat composed herself, Harry said, in an irritated voice,

"That was _not _funny." That just set her off again.

"Oh, Potter, you're killing me here!" Karissa said, still laughing a little. Harry huffed and walked ahead of her. "Oi, come back here! We are _supposed _to stick together!" He kept walking. Karissa was smirking as she ran to catch up to Harry. She had definitely defused some of the tension, that's for sure. They had been walking for a few minutes when Karissa stopped.

"What is it now?" Harry asked.

"Listen."

"Oh, no, I am _not_ falling for that again."

"Potter, I'm being serious. Listen."

"I don't hear anything."

"Listen to the silence. What do you hear?" Harry strained his hearing. He heard the usual sounds, hooting, rustling of leaves, cracking of twigs, wind blowing through the trees. Harry shivered as a cool breeze fluttered by them. There was something else there, something he was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He could hear Karissa's breathing beside him, short and fast. If she wasn't scared before, she sure was now. Another sound rose up, seeming to be carried to them by the wind. A... slurping sound. Like somebody was drinking something. Karissa started walking again, seemingly wanting to know what the noise was and where it was coming from. Harry followed close behind her. Harry soon felt a burning pain on his forehead, right where is scar was. He winced and his hand shot up to rub at it.

"What's wrong?"

"My scar, it's... burning."

"Burning?"

"Yeah, like a stinging sort of thing."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Harry snapped. They heard a twig break. More strange noises followed it. They walked a few more feet, and by a huge tree, they saw something. A cloaked figure was on the ground, drinking a dark, sparkling liquid. The same liquid that the figure was drinking was also covering some sort of creature. Some patches of white were still visible on the animal. Karissa gasped.

"_That's a unicorn_." She whispered in disbelief. The figure looked up. Harry winced and gasped again as his scar started to hurt more.

"Potter, let's _go_." Karissa said urgently, tugging on Harry's sleeve. The figure started to walk towards them. "Potter..." Karissa said warningly. Harry was transfixed on the cloaked figure that was slowly advancing on them. "_Potter!_" Karissa hissed, afraid that if she yelled she would provoke the figure even more. Harry stayed still as a statue. "_Potter! Let's go, now!" _She said, panicking more and more with every step the cloaked figure took. She lightly shook Harry by the shoulder. "Potter!" She said, louder. Nothing. Another step. Karissa took harry by the shoulders, turned him to face her, and shook him violently. "Potter, snap out of it! You're going to get us both _killed_!" That seemed to work, as Harry's green eye's focused on Karissa's gray ones. "Let's _go_!"

And they ran.

Karissa held the lantern in front of them so that they could see. They ran until they couldn't run anymore, then they fast walked, then they ran again. They kept running until they found Angelique and Ron. The two gave Harry and Karissa weird looks as the two nearly ran them over.

"What-?" Angelique started to question but Karissa grabbed her arm. Harry did the same with Ron and they both shouted,

"RUN!" At the same time. The four first years ran, two of them not knowing what was going on, and the other two scared out of their minds. They traveled through the forest until they found Hagrid, Hermione, Draco, and Fang. Karissa and Harry explained what had happened, and after many questions, statements of disbelief, and several minutes of bated breath, they exited the forest. They were all sent to bed early (including Hagrid) by McGonagall and were told not to worry.

Well, that didn't mean they weren't going to do it.

...

"What do you think it was?" Angelique asked in a whisper as she and Karissa lay in their beds that night.

"I don't know." Karissa said quietly, "Potter was saying that his scar was hurting right before we saw it. Maybe that had something to do with it."

"Maybe."

"Anyway, I'm tired. Please don't bring it up again. I'd rather try to forget about it."

"Yeah, okay."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"..."

"Karissa?" Angelique whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"When you saw the... figure-"

"I thought you said you weren't going to bring it up again?"

"Just this one last time."

"Fine."

"When you saw it, did you see the unicorn, too?"

"...yeah."

"What did it look like?"

"It was white, as far as I could tell. You couldn't see much because of the... but it was definitely white. It was terrible, Angelique, absolutely terrible. Who would even do such a thing? Killing a unicorn, it's inhuman."

"I know. I hate it."

"Let's try to sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Karissa sighed quietly after a while and sat up in her bed.

"Can't sleep, either?" Her sister questioned from the bed beside her.

"No. My stupid brain won't stop thinking." Angelique chuckled.

"Are you going to read?" She asked Karissa.

"Just a little."

"What are you going to read?"

"...Tale of the three brothers, maybe."

"Can I read with you?"

"I thought we weren't going to do that anymore?" Karissa said with a chuckle.

"I know, I just feel like it." Angelique said in her defense.

"Alright then, come on." Karissa scooted over in her bed and patted the now empty space beside her. Angelique scrambled out of her own bed and into Karissa's, pulling the covers over herself. "Make yourself at home." Karissa said sarcastically.

"Gladly." Angelique said in response. Karissa chuckled again and reached over to a drawer, pulling it open. She reached inside and took out a book.

"Do you want me to read to you, princess Angelique?"

"That would be nice, thanks." Although Karissa meant it as a joke, she began reading anyway.

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure."_

"Maybe the hooded figure was Death?" Angelique said sluggishly, half asleep.

"Hmm." Karissa kept reading.

"_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him..." _Karissa trailed off when she heard Angelique's soft snores. She smiled a little. Angelique was so much more different then what she appears to be. But then again, so is Karissa. And Draco.

She sighed and carefully got out of her bed, hoping not to disturb her sleeping sister. She climbed into Angelique's bed and pulled the comforter over herself. It had been a long night. All she wanted now was sleep. But that didn't come for a long while. She lay there, pondering over what had happened in the forest. When she did fall asleep, she was greeted by blissful darkness, the good kind, where cloaked figures don't chase you around forests.

x...x

And...scene. Well, that was detention. So...how was it? Yay or nay? Leave a review, I love to hear from you! Hey, that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! I tried to make this as original as possible while still sticking to the main idea. I got a review saying that I should do original stuff more than stuff from the books, and I like writing my own ideas down as well, so that's good. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. To the people who just read...thank you, too(but reviews would awesome!) Anyway, it is 10:30 on a school night and I am tired, so I'm just going to make like the ocean and wave goodbye...or, as close as you can get to waving through words.

Chao!


	6. Chapter 6

It was near the end of the school year when Karissa started sneezing non-stop. She had a burning fever and a giant headache, and she was coughing like mad.

Karissa Malfoy was sick.

Very sick.

This, of course, made her extremely cranky and tired. After she had gone through two boxes of tissues, Angelique and Draco had had enough and insisted she go to the Infirmary. A hop, skip, and a jump later, Karissa found herself being fussed over by a very insistent Madam Pomfrey. She had to drink several potions, all of which tasted horrid. After ten minutes of fussing and disgusting fluids, Madam Pomfrey let her be. Karissa soon feel into a light sleep, having little half dreams about the most peculiar things. One of her dreams was about Angelique and Draco dressing up as clowns and running around the castle screaming about how "Neville has lost his toad again!"

Another one was about when she and Potter were in the forbidden forest during detention, but instead of running away from the hooded figure, they started doing a full-blown jazz dance number.

That was a weird one.

When Karissa woke up, she was feeling better. Her headache was gone, and she wasn't sneezing as much as before. But she still felt awful. And she was tired.

"VOLDEMORT!" She heard someone bellow. That made her jump and sit up. She heard voices coming from a couple beds away. When she looked over to the only other occupied bed, she saw Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and a mop of black hair sprawled on a pillow that could only belong to Harry Potter. She had been in the hospital wing for half of yesterday and all night, so she hadn't heard the rumors. Hagrid seemed upset about something, though Karissa didn't know what about. Hagrid had the emotional control of a Hippogriff, honestly. She laid back down in bed, because there was clearly no dark lord in sight. She drifted off again, but this time she didn't have any dreams.

When she woke up again, she was terribly thirsty. She coughed, sat up, and reached for the glass of water that was resting on the table. When she had it in her grasp, she brought it to her lips and drank the whole glass down in five seconds. When she was done, she put the empty glass back on the table. She happened to look to her left, and saw Harry Potter staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Karissa said in a scratchy voice, "Haven't you ever seen somebody drink water before?"

"Are you sick?"

"Why, yes, Potter, I am. How ever did you know?"

"Well, your face is flushed and you were just coughing-"

"That was a rhetorical question, Potter."

"Oh, I know. I answered it anyway." He said. Karissa chuckled. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Your stupidity amuses me."

"Whatever you say."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You just don't want to admit that you're in a good mood."

"Whatever you say, Potter." There was a long pause, then, "Why are you here? Swallow another snitch? Did it not come back up this time?"

"No, nothing like that. How long have you been in here?"

"Since yesterday morning, why?"

"Oh, that makes sense. You would have heard the rumors if you weren't in here."

"What rumors? What happened, Potter?"

"...Ask nicely."

"What?"

"Ask nicely and I'll tell you."

"Potter..." Karissa said menacingly. Apparently not menacing enough.

"Sorry, what was that?" Karissa sighed.

"Would you _please_ tell me what happened to you?"

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Oh, yes, that was very difficult."

"You're going to bring that up with me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes."

"Okay, then."

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Tell me what happened." Potter sighed and sat up in his bed.

"...The Sorcerer's Stone."

"Yeah, from the Tale of The Three Brothers. What about it?"

"It's a long story."

"We have lots of time. Start talking." And he did. He told her everything that had happened to him, starting with Nicolas Flamel, and ending with his battle with Quirrell and You-Know-Who.

"...And now I'm here, talking to you."

"Well... you certainly had quite a year."

"Yeah, that's one way to say it."

"Are you okay?"

"Why, Malfoy, I didn't realize that you cared so much."

"Just answer the bloody question."

"I'm _fine_."

"So that... _thing_, in the forest when we had detention, that was... You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah."

"And, is that why your scar was hurting?"

"I think so. I don't know how, but I think that's why."

"And, where are your loyal Gryffindor buddies now?"

"If you mean Ron and Hermione, Madam Pomfrey kicked them out. She said I needed rest. I didn't even notice you were here."

"I think you were too busy screaming about Dark Lords."

"Oh, you heard that?"

"I think everyone to Merlin and back heard it, Potter. It wasn't exactly silent."

"I don't like silent."

"Gryffindors never do."

"I'm guessing that's your version of a compliment?"

"You have quite the imagination, Potter." Karissa said. She sneezed.

"Bless you." Potter said, his voice suggesting laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on, what's so funny?"

"You sneeze like a kitten. It's adorable."

"It is not!"

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Potter, I swear-"

"Malfoy, you shouldn't swear. It isn't good etiquette."

"Oh, just shut up." Karissa snapped and sneezed again.

"You see! You sound like a kitten when you sneeze!"

"I do _not_!"

"Okay, whatever floats your boat."

"What?"

"Muggle saying."

"Stupid saying." Karissa muttered. She was tired and the headache had returned.

"The funny thing is, you haven't insulted me yet, the whole time we've been talking. At least, not directly. You're actually being _nice._"

"Potter, did You-Know-Who damage your head, or were you just _born_ stupid?"

"Just saying."

"Well, _stop saying_."

"Oh, is ikle Karissa in a bad mood?"

"_Shut up._" She snapped. She laid down in her bed and turned her back on Harry.

"I like you better in a good mood." Potter muttered.

…

So, that's the end of first year! Yay or Nay? Please review, it makes me... hang on, we learned adjectives in Spanish today... uh... feliz, I think that's one. Anyway... actually, I think that's it. Again, please review, it motivates me! And Kara, I AM NOT A WALNUT YOU SOGGY LAMPSHADE! Haha, inside joke, you wouldn't understand. REVEIW!

Goodbye, my readers!

(Review.)

(The circle must be broken.)

Happily writing,

When-Words-Fail.

_Review..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Book Stores and Sarcastic Remarks. **

Gryffindor won the House Cup. Karissa wasn't there for it, but from what Angelique told her, Gryffindor didn't deserve to win. Karissa couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Harry. He was acting weird, like they were _friends_. Well, they are _not_ friends. They never had been friends, and they never will be. And she does _not_ sneeze like a kitten. She just doesn't sound like a Hippogriff. Apparently with Harry, there was either kitten or Hippogriff.

"You sound like a kitten when you sneeze." Draco commented when she was back in the Slytherin common room the after the Feast on their last night at Hogwarts before the Summer holidays. Angelique chuckled. Karissa had just been released from her solitude in the hospital wing, other than the couple of hours Harry had been there.

"I do _not_." She snapped.

"Well, no need to get so touchy." Angelique said, holding up her hands as if defending herself.

The next day, they went home for break, which was spent playing Quidditch. Mostly.

…

"No." Karissa said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ha!"

"Ugh, you tricked me!"

"Did not. Come on, outside."

"But Quidditch is so boring! You never let me play seeker."

"That's because I want to be the seeker for the Slytherin team. You just want to play for fun."

"I bet I could beat you."

"Could not!"

"Could to. Come on, _one_ game, seeker against seeker." Karissa stuck out her hand. Draco studied it for a moment, thinking about her offer.

"Deal." He said and they shook.

…

"I was right!"

"Oh, shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye- Are we really going to do this again?"

"You're just a sore looser." Karissa said. Draco stuck his tongue out at her- actually stuck out his tongue like a four year old. "Don't do that. Act your age, not your shoe size."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

…

"Karissa!"

"Yes, Angelique. Oh, what a beautiful day it is! Wow love your shirt, is it new-?"

"Fix them right now!"

"Fix what?" Karissa asked with mock innocence, "I haven't done anything."

"Oh, please, you know what you did, you evil little-"

"Hey now, no calling names. That isn't nice."

"Karissa-!"

"Because you know what they say 'it should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor.'"

"I will-!"

"Although, we aren't really neighbors. How about, 'it should be no twister to be nice to your sister'? Nah, I like the other one better, don't you think-?

"KARISSA MARIE MALFOY I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T FIX MY SHOES RIGHT NOW I'LL-"

"Now, now, Angelique, use your inside voice. I _like_ your shoes. The fact that they tap dance now really makes them pop. You should learn to dance, I think you'd be rather good at it."

"I don't even _like _tap dancing!"

"Well, you never know until you try. And I said _dance. _That extends to all kinds of dancing. You know there's ballet and jazz. Oh, did I ever tell you about that dream I had about the Forbidden Forest? There was honestly a full blown jazz number-"

"Just fix my bloody shoes."

"Well, they aren't _supposed_ to be bloody. Blood is never a good thing. Do you think Tigris caught another mouse outside-?"

"Karissa."

"Because if she did, then we really need to keep her inside. I'm getting tired of picking up dead mice around the halls-"

"Karissa!"

"I mean, really, the whole point of having a cat is for it to chase them _away, _not bring them in-"

"KARISSA!"

"_What_? Honestly, I can't get one sentence out without you interrupting me." Karissa's face was completely serious, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Angelique made eye contact with her and held the gaze. She knew Karissa wouldn't last long. They stood in silence for a few minutes, having an unspoken staring contest. Soon, Karissa's lips started twitching up in the corners. Angelique knew she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Maybe I _should _learn to dance. I bet boys _love _a girl who can Tango." That made Karissa burst out laughing. Angelique laughed along with her, and soon they were both holding their stomachs and gasping for breath. Angelique composed herself first.

"But seriously, fix my shoes or I'll hex you to the moon and back."

…

Karissa was in Diagon Ally, shopping for school supplies near the end of Summer vacation when she saw Harry. He was in Flourish and Blotts, along with the Weasley family. She didn't bother him, though. She just walked up the steps to another section. She was browsing along a bookshelf when she felt the presence of somebody near her. She looked up and to her right, seeing that another person was in the isle with her. This person had bushy brown hair. Hermione. Karissa looked back at the book she had in her hands, hoping Hermione didn't notice that Karissa had seen her. She heard Hermione gasp a little, and she couldn't help but look at the other girl to see what she had gasped at. Hermione was looking right back at her. Karissa raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Lovely weather we're having, Granger. Don't you think?" She said casually. She didn't want to fight with Hermione or hurt the slightly shorter girl's feelings.

"You got... taller." Hermione said. Karissa had had a growth spurt over the summer, so that was true.

"I noticed, but thank you for pointing that out."

"What-?"

"Karissa? Where _are _you?" They heard Angelique call.

"Well, that's me. This was a nice chat. We should do it again sometime." Karissa said with as much sarcasm as possible. Then she left, throwing a "Have a wonderful day!" over her shoulder. She didn't know why she was being so sarcastic today.

"Who were you talking to?" Angelique asked once Karissa had joined her.

"Nobody important."

"Okay." She said and then went off on a rant about Gilderoy Lockhart and how _perfect _he was.

"Angelique," Karissa said when the girl stopped for air, "you know I love you, but sometimes you are the most annoying person on the planet. Dial it down on the Lockhart."

"Well, _excuse _me, but am _I _the once who babbled about _Quidditch _all summer?"

"That was Draco."

"And you, too."

"Never mind." Karissa said exasperatedly.

"Oh, look there he is!" Angelique squeaked in delight and ran down the steps, over to a crowd of people surrounding a man with shining teeth and perfect hair. Gilderoy Lockhart. Karissa had to admit she rather liked his hair, but his teeth were _way_ too shiny. Draco had just climbed up the stairs and was currently standing next to Karissa.

"How girls even _like _that man, I'll never know." He said.

"Tell me about it."

"At least you haven't gone crazy yet."

"Oh, I went around the bend _years _ago, Draco." Karissa said. Draco looked at her, bemused.

"I'll never understand you." He said.

"Don't even try."

"Huh... Look at Potter, getting all of that attention. I bet he's having the time of his life." Karissa looked at where Draco's attention was directed to.

"He doesn't look very comfortable." She noted. Draco hummed in response. When Harry had been released from Lockhart's death grip, he rejoined the Weasleys and gave his new books to Ginny, saying that he didn't need them. Ginny gave him this look _filled _with admiration, and it almost made Karissa vomit with how obvious it was that Ginny had a crush on the Boy Who Wouldn't Die. Draco had traveled back down the stairs and was now having a conversation with Harry and the Weasleys. Karissa wasn't really listening, though. She just picked a random book off the shelf and started reading it. Soon she heard someone call her name. She looked over the banister. Angelique was beckoning to her, saying that they were leaving. Karissa put the book back in it's original place(she hated when people didn't put books back where they belong) and ran down the steps to her father and siblings. When she reached them, she heard Harry say,

"Has she been here the _whole_ time?"

"No, Potter," Karissa said sarcastically, "I'm not even here now. This is all an illusion." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He jumped a little and scowled. "Too easy." She said, and with her most dazzling smile that could put Gilderoy Lockhart himself to shame, she left.

-...-

Hello there my subjects. I am proposing we take a vote on this: ALL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY MUST REVIEW. If you could please say 'I' if you agree with this. ***all is silent***

Really, nobody? Oh, well, it was worth a shot. As always, thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated and highly encouraged. They motivate me, people! You review and you get longer chapters. I know, I know, I bribe people. Who can blame me?***People glare at her*** Oh, all of you? And you, too? Okay, well... I'm just going to go- Put down the pitch forks people! Ah, the light, it burns! ***Runs away.* **_Well, since she left I guess I'll have to wrap things up. Uh... I've never done this before, I feel so special! Oh, you guys don't know me! Haha, I'm- _

Go away! This is my turf!

_Touchy. _

***Clears throat* **Sorry about her. Where was I? Oh, yes. Review!

Happy reading,

When-words-Fail.

_And me! _

And her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost**

Karissa was once again standing in Kings Cross Station.

"Platform nine, platform ten, nothing in between." Said one of the workers. Odd. She had lost her siblings _again_ and they left her to fend for herself _again._ _Yeah, guys, really feeling the love._ She thought as she made her way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She didn't have her trunk, it was already on the train. As she stepped through the barrier, she almost ran into someone standing right at the gateway. She was about to chew them out for standing right where everyone was coming from, when she looked down at a very frightened looking little girl. She seemed to be six or seven years old. She looked lost. Karissa moved out of the way of the barrier, standing next to the little girl. Karissa knelt down so that she was at her level.

"Hello." She said kindly.

"Hi." The little girl said, frightened.

"Are you lost? Where are your parents? What's your name?"

"Alissa. I dunno where my mum and dad went. Mum said to stick close to her, but then she was gone."

"Well, what do they look like? I'm sure we can find them."

"Mum has black hair and she's really tall," Alissa said, "Dad is bald, and he's tall, too. Mum's wearing a purple shirt."

"Okay. How about we walk around and see if we can find them. I'm sure they've been looking for you. Just stay close to me, yeah?" Karissa stood and held out her hand for Alissa to take. She did, and they started walking around, Karissa kept an eye out for people that fit Alissa's description. She felt a tug on her hand. Karissa looked down at Alissa.

"That's my brother." She said, pointing towards a boy that Karissa had never seen before. He had black hair and blue eyes and looked like he was a first year. He also looked just as lost as his sister. They walked over to him.

"Um... is this your sister?" Karissa asked the boy.

"Yes. Alissa, why aren't you with Mum and dad?"

"I don't know where they went."

"I found her by the barrier. Thought she could use a hand." Karissa said. "Do you know where your parents are?"

"Not really."

"Well, aren't you all a big happy family."

"The happiest." The boy said dryly.

"I never got your name. I'm going to assume you're a first year. You look completely lost." She said.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Well, a first year, that is. I'm not _completely _lost."

"You're either lost or not lost. Which one is it?"

"...I'm lost." The boy said and hung his head a little.

"Hey now, no need to be ashamed. My brother and sister abandoned me for the second time here. You never told me your name, though. It would be helpful to know who you are."

"Oh, Will. Will Samuel."

"Nice to meet you, Will. I'm Karissa. Karissa Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No." Karissa smiled.

"Good. Now, let's find your parents before you get lost again. Do you need me to hold your hand as well?" She asked sarcastically with that ever present smirk on her face. Will just laughed.

"I'll pass."

After a few minutes of wandering around the platform, Alissa still holding Karissa's hand, they found Mr. and Mrs. Samuel.

"Mum! Dad!" Will shouted. The people he had called to turned. As soon as they did turn, Alissa sped towards them and hugged a woman who was tall and had on a purple shirt.

"Where on earth did you two go? You had us scared to death!" Mrs. Samuel said, angry but relived.

"It's not my fault." Will said in his defense.

"Honestly, I turn my back for one second and both of my children have vanished." She muttered. Her eyes fell upon Karissa,"Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Karissa. She helped Alissa find me. And uh, helped us find you."

"Well, don't be rude, Will. Thank the young lady." His mother lectured. Will turned to Karissa.

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"No problem. I got lost last year, I can never seem to keep up with my family." Karissa said with an encouraging smile. Once they had said their goodbyes, Karissa boarded the train and set about trying to find Draco and Angelique. After walking the entire train _again_, she was not in the best mood.

"Karissa!" She heard someone call her name. She turned.

"Hey, Will. Have you seen two people, one a girl and one a boy? Both with blonde hair, like mine?" Will shook his head. Karissa sighed. "Have you found a compartment yet?"

"No, I saw an empty one, though."

"Will you be so kind as to let me sit with you, because I don't think I'll find my brother and sister anytime soon." Will smiled.

"Sure." He said. They found the empty compartment and made themselves comfortable for the ride.

"So," Karissa said once they were settled, "what house do you want to be in?"

"Not, really sure." He said.

"You look like a Hufflepuff to me." Karissa said nonchalantly. Will pulled a face. "Not a Hufflepuff fan?"

"Nah, too... Hufflepuffy." He answered. Karissa chuckled.

"But, if you were to choose between all of the houses, which one would you choose?"

"Gryffindor, to be honest."

"Insistent, that lot. And annoying. No offense." Karissa commented.

"If you could be in any house other than Slytherin, what house would it be?"

"I didn't know I had such a variety of options." Karissa said and when she saw Will's perplexed face, she added, "Metaphor. Ravenclaw."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what a metaphor is."

"No, I do. I didn't think you would say Ravenclaw. I didn't think you would even answer the question."

"Well, I did."

"Why?"

"Well, Ravenclaws are really smart, so I would pass everything-"

"Why did you answer the question?"

"Why not?"

"...You're being really nice." Will said cautiously, as if talking to a small child.

"...What's your point?"

"I didn't think you would be so... friendly."

"Well, I'll tell you a secret then." She said with sudden seriousness and lent forwards in her seat, "I'm not _supposed _to be nice, but I'm doing it anyway." Will got a confused look on his face.

"Why-?"

"I don't _know. _I didn't make the rules. I just have to follow them."

"Who's rules are they?"

"Everyone's. Gotta maintain an image. So don't get used to me being so... _nice._"

"But-" Will's sentence was cut off by the compartment door sliding open.

"Honestly, Karissa, do you need us to hold your hand, or something? Because nothing else seems to be working!" Draco stormed in, followed by Angelique who just had an amused expression on her face.

"Nice to see you, too." Karissa muttered. Angelique sat down next to Karissa and Draco sat next to Will. "Oh, yes, _please_ come in." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Gladly. Who're you?" Angelique asked, looking at Will.

"Um... Will-"

"Will Elliot?"

"No. Samuel."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Will Elliot's a Mudblood, wouldn't want to go around talking to him." Draco cut in, looking smug.

"Oh." Will said quietly. Karissa felt bad for him, he seemed upset.

"Well, my name is Draco." Draco said, "Draco Malfoy."

"Angelique. No nick names. If you call me Angie or Ange or Angelie, then I'll hex your face off." Angelique said.

"Now now, Angelique, don't scare the poor boy." Draco added with a smirk, "He's only a first year. We wouldn't want him looking like Elijah Barns, would we?"

"Oh, no, that would be awful." Angelique said.

"Who's Elijah Barns?" Will asked, looking for all the world like he wanted to hightail it to Merlin and stay there.

"Oh, nobody important. Just a first year who moved away last year. He wasn't very good at potions, you see..." You could sense Will was uncomfortable by the way he tensed up. Karissa sighed and decided to help him out a bit.

"I suggest," Karissa said quietly, leaning forward in her seat, "that you go sit with someone else." And with that, Karissa sat back again, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at Will with raised eyebrows. Will gulped, stood from his seat, and without further comment, left the compartment.

"Aw, why'd you send him off? We were just having some fun!" Angelique whined.

"Did you see his face?" Draco laughed, "He looked like he was going to be sick!" Angelique laughed along with him. Karissa stayed silent. "Oy, what's up with you?" Draco asked Karissa, nudging her in the leg with his foot.

"Stomach ache." Karissa replied tightly, lying through her teeth. Sometimes, she _really _didn't feel comfortable around her siblings. Their teasing always made her feel... _lost. _

"You'd better not throw up all over me. I don't want you ruining another pair of my shoes."

"They weren't _ruined. _They were just... damaged. You can still wear them." Karissa defended herself. The light banter was something Karissa liked about her siblings. Their conversations were always so lighthearted.

"They catch on fire whenever I try to run!"

"I promise I'll fix them. As soon as I find the spell, I'll let you know."

"Is that why my jacket won't stop sneezing?" Draco asked suspiciously, "Was that _you?_"

"Okay, _that _was an accident." Karissa said, "And in my defense, you wouldn't stop yapping about Quidditch."

"That's not excuse-"

"And your jacket has a cold, there's no reason for it _not _to sneeze." Karissa said, struggling to keep a straight face. She also loved to say weird things and see what their reactions would be. One would think they had gotten used to it by now, but no, it's _still _like the first time it happened.

"Wha- It's a _jacket!_"

"And..."

"It's a jacket and it's _sneezing_."

"Well, I'm sure your jacket will appreciate it if you would try to fix that problem."

"Karissa..."

"All you have to do is say 'please'."

"Please?"

"There we go. I'll fix your jacket, Draco, and you know that I say those things just to get a reaction out of you. So stop being so serious or you'll end up like Percy Weasley times ten." Karissa said and shuddered at the thought of Draco being anything remotely close to a Weasley.

"Did either of you see Potter yet?" Angelique asked suddenly, looking out the window with an expression mixed with surprise and confusion.

"Um, no, why?" Karissa replied.

"I think I just saw him."

"Out of the window?"

"Yeah."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Look!" Angelique exclaimed, pointing at something outside. They looked and that's when things got confusing.

There was a... flying _thing_ in the sky, moving along next to the train. Then it swooped up into the clouds and they couldn't see it any longer.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?" Karissa asked at the same time as Angelique said,

"And that's what happens when you give wizards muggle stuff." And Draco said,

"Is that a new kind of bird, or something? I didn't see any wings." After that they all sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Then Karissa said,

"I need a chocolate frog." And stood.

"We see a _muggle car, flying _beside the train and all you can think about is _chocolate_?" Angelique asked incredulously.

"It's a comfort food." Karissa supplied in her defense and left the compartment in search of the Trolly.

-…-

You guys, is it weird that I'm jamming out to les mis? If it is then I don't care(yay)! Anyway, there us another chapter for you, enjoy and review! Also, we have a three day weekend(yay again!) so that means lots of time for writing! So, adios readers, and I'll correspond with you in the next chapter (hopefully also in the reviews*Hint hint*).

Bye!

Happy reading,

When-Words-Fail :) -


	9. Chapter 9

**Potions, Quidditch, and Quills. **

"I kind of feel bad for Filch." Karissa commented.

"He's an old Squib, no wonder his cat got murdered." Angelique replied without looking up from her homework.

"It wasn't _murdered. _It was _petrified. _And it has nothing to do with him being a squib."

"Well, we don't know that for sure, do we?"

"We don't know _anything _for sure."

"We know that 'oh, his cat wasn't murdered, it was _petrified.'" _

"Fine, you want to mock me, go ahead."

"I'm not mocking you."

"Mhm."

…

Karissa had almost forgotten how much she loved the library. She loved how it was always quite there, and there were so many books that Karissa could just stay in there the rest of her life and she would never get bored. She loved books and she knew that sounded nerdy, even to herself, but she did. She loved the smell of the library. It smelled of musty old books and that scent always made her feel relaxed. She loved reading anything she could get her hands on, if she got a book she had to read it to the end, she had to know what happened because if she didn't, all of her questions would go unanswered. And really, what's the point in reading a book if you didn't finish it. She supposed that she would have done well in Ravenclaw, though the hat did say that she could fit in with all of the houses.

Well, now was not the time to be thinking of that, it was all said and done.

She sat in the library at Hogwarts, the glow of the morning sun shining in through a window. There wasn't a person in sight, as there was breakfast in the Great Hall waiting to be eaten. And that was just how Karissa liked it. Silent. The only thing you could hear was the turning pages of the book she was reading. As she sat in her chair at one of the tables, she heard footsteps approaching from one of the shelves. She looked up to see Harry standing there. He didn't say anything, and she didn't say anything. Then, he got a look of anger on his face.

"Do you find it funny," He started, "being all nice to people then turning on them? Is it like a game to you?" She looked at him, her face blank. She didn't reply. They stayed that way, staring at each other, Harry glaring, Karissa just looking. Then,

"It's not _my _fault." Karissa said. Harry looked at her, his expression mixed with anger and confusion. "I do these things for the same reason as everyone else, Potter. Don't ask me what my motives are." Now, his face was just plain confusion. Karissa looked back down at her book.

"I-"

"Go away, I'm trying to read."

"No."

"Okay, stay here, whatever. Just be quiet."

"I don't like quiet."

"Well, that's great, but I do, so shh." Harry stayed silent for a moment then,

"What are you doing?" Karissa look up, bemused.

"Potter, what are _you _doing? Are you honestly so slow that you can't figure out that I need you to be quiet? Shhhhhhh." Karissa shushed him. Harry looked at her and then turned around and left. "Boys." She muttered to herself.

…

Karissa could say that her day was pretty uneventful, except, that would be a lie. When Karissa had arrived at potions, she took a seat next to Angelique and Draco, just as she always did. Crabbe and Goyle sat behind them. Snape entered, his robes billowing behind him.

"Today," He drawled in the same boring tone he always spoke in, "I will pair you all in groups of two. I do not want to hear any whining from any of you. I'll be paring you on accounts of academic standards, so hopefully none of you will fail." Snape look specifically at Neville, who cringed under his gaze. Then, he started listing the names of pairs.

"Longbottom and Granger. Finnegan and Draco Malfoy. Weasley and Angelique Malfoy. Potter and Karissa Malfoy..." Karissa didn't hear the rest of the pairs because she was too busy dying on the inside at the prospect of having to be Harry's partner. Part of it was because Harry was absolutely rubbish at potions, and the other part of it was because... well, really, Harry being bad at potions was the only thing.

"Let's get this over with." She said when Harry had joined her at their workstation. They had to make a Sleeping Draught, a relatively easy potion. After a few minutes of working, Karissa had to stop the whole process because Harry was just about ready to kill them both.

"You're doing it wrong." Karissa said, "You're supposed to put the Standard Ingredient in after the Lavender."

"But the book says..." Harry looked at the book, "Oh."

"Yeah." Karissa said and slid the Lavender over to him. They continued to work until Karissa had to stop Harry _again. _

"Honestly, Potter, cant you _read_?"

"Of course I can read." Harry said defensively.

"Then make the potion like the book says and we wont have a problem."

"I _am_-" He looked at the book, "Oh." Karissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You need to juice the Flobberworms." Karissa said.

"You do it. I'm busy." Karissa looked at what Harry was doing.

"Busy making the potion wrong?"

"I'm doing it right!"

"You're supposed to _crush _the wormwood. I don't even know _what _you're doing."

"Fine then, if you're oh so smart, then _you _crush the wormwood."

"Gladly. You need to juice the Flobberworms." Harry groaned and they continued the potion in silence. It wasn't that Harry was stupid, he just wasn't _focused. _It seemed like he had a lot on his mind_. _Karissa had to admit, she had thought working with Harry would have been worse, but he hadn't blown anything up-

Karissa looked up from her work and grabbed the hand that was about to drop three measures of Standard Ingredient into their cauldron. She glared at Harry, annoyed, and moved his arm away from the potion."Two." Karissa said, her patients running low.

"What?"

"_Two _measures of Standard ingredient."

"The book says... two measures of Standard ingredient. Oh, I was looking at the wrong line."

"You think?" Karissa said irritably, releasing Harry's arm. "Potter, I don't feel like dying today, so _try_ to contain your inability to focus for forty five minutes, okay? _Forty five minutes_ is all I'm asking. I need you to focus on _not_ killing us." Then, she went back to work with Harry glaring at her.

…

"Potter is such an _idiot_." Karissa complained once potions was over.

"Oh, now Karissa, don't be rude." Angelique said.

"What? You're mean all the time!"

"Just because I'm mean doesn't make me rude."

"Okay then, whatever you say. He just couldn't brew a potion to save his life."

"Everybody has their weaknesses. Potter just... lacks in academic quality."

"What's your point?"

"The point is that Potter isn't the brightest patronus."

"Uh huh."

"You _do _know what a patronus is, right?"

"Doesn't it ward off dementors?"

"Yeah."

"Dementors creep me out."

"They do?"

"I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

…

"Karissa?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be angry at me if I got a cat?"

"Maybe. _Are_ you getting a cat?"

"Maybe."

"Well, if you are, then it better be a black one."

"Aren't black cats bad luck?"

"Please, Angelique, if there was such a thing as bad luck then I'd be cursed for the rest of my life. And isn't that a muggle thing?"

"What, bad luck? I don't think so."

"Oh, I thought it was. Have you finished your Charms essay?"

"You are _not _copying off me again."

"But I stink at Charms!"

"Then I'll help you, but I'm not giving you the answers."

"Ugh, fine."

…

Karissa watched Harry from across the room. He was digging through his bag, looking for something.

"Hermione," He said in a frustrated voice, "do you know where my quill went? I don't remember giving it to anyone."

"Sorry, Harry, I haven't seen it. Maybe if you were more organized, you wouldn't loose your things."

"I _am _organized. I thought I had it."

"Well, you probably _did _give it to someone."

"But-" Harry didn't finish his sentence, because just then, Lockhart walked in with grandiosity and began his lesson. Karissa listened to Lockhart ramble on and on about his adventures with a smirk on her face, all the while twirling Harry's missing quill in her fingers.

…

When Lockhart's lesson was over, Karissa purposefully bumped into Harry on the way out of the classroom.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." She snapped. When she had left, Harry started rummaging through his bag, looking for the next textbook he needed, and there it was. His missing quill. Surely he hadn't missed it when looking for it earlier? He must have. Harry shrugged off the thought when Hermione came back from talking to Lockhart with a sighed parchment, granting them access to the Restricted Section of the library.

…

"Draco, you know I love you, but you're kind of overdoing the Quidditch. Remember in first year when you wouldn't stop boasting about how Slytherin was gonna win the game? And them we _lost._" Karissa said after enduring five minutes of Draco going on and on about how Slytherin was going to with the Quidditch match. Really, five minutes wasn't very long, but he had also been doing it _all summer_ and Karissa's patience didn't reach that far. They were in the Slytherin common room, and it had been a long day.

"Well, not with me as Seeker. We're gonna win this time." Draco said with confidence.

"I beat you. Remember that?"

"Yes, I remember that, but I've gotten better."

"Whatever. Good luck anyways, you git."

"Thanks, really appreciate your support." Draco said with sarcasm.

"Draco, don't be a downer." Karissa said, playfully punching his arm. "Come on, let's see a smile." Draco didn't smile. "Like this." Karissa gave him a cheesy smile. "See?" Draco continued to frown. "Hmm." Karissa hummed thoughtfully. Then she smirked and poked his side. He squirmed and covered the spot she poked, hiding his laugh with a cough and glaring at her. Karissa got a mischievous look on her face and poked him again. This time, he cracked a smile.

"Ha!" Karissa said with triumph. Draco just rolled his eyes. Karissa stuck out her tongue. Draco stuck out his tongue in retort. Karissa laughed. "Okay, enough of that. You'd better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Draco pouted and walked up the steps to his room.

…

"Potter had a broken arm and you _still _couldn't catch the snitch. You couldn't have left him alone just this once while you were on the field instead of bickering with him?" Angelique scolded Draco.

"It's not my fault! I was focused on the bludger that was trying to _kill _me!"

"The world does not revolve around you!"

"Guys?" Karissa said tentatively.

"Well, it certainly looked like it was trying to hit me!"

"It was obvious that it was trying to hit Potter!"

"Hey, guys?"

"Well, what would you think if you were one hundred feet above the ground and a bludger was flying around you?"

"I would _think _that I was playing Quidditch!"

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm just gonna go-" Karissa started to say but was cut off.

"Stay here!" They shouted simultaneously and then went back to their bickering.

"Well then." Karissa muttered.

"You couldn't have just focused on the game, you _had _to go and let Potter catch the snitch!"

"Well, it's not _my _fault I don't have eyes in the back of my head! I can't see every little thing that's going on!"

"It was right next to you!"

"It was not-!"

"Just shut up!" Karissa said loudly. Draco and Angelique looked at her. "The both of you, just stop, okay? Angelique, yes, Draco lost the game, but it's already happened and he probably feels bad enough without your constant reminder." Angelique looked at her shoes. "Draco, the snitch _was _right beside you, and you _were _too busy teasing Potter to notice. Don't try to deny it, you'll only make yourself look even more clueless. Next time, focus on the game, okay? Now both of you, just stop arguing, there's no point. Simple as that." Angelique sighed and rolled her eyes. Draco crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. They both then retreated to their respectable dorm rooms.

"Honestly." Karissa said with a shake of her head.

-...-

Yay, another chapter! I tried to make this one longer, and I got up to... hang on... up to 2201 words, so that's an improvement. I didn't want to put too much stuff in this chapter, or else the next chapter would be too short. But... read and review because it makes me happy! Have a beautimus filled day and I will see you... soon because I have no life and spend all of my free time writing and watching YouTube.

Happy reading,

When-Words-Fail. :{) (that's right, it's a mustache smiley face.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Incognito. **

If you had told Karissa a few months ago that she would be reading a muggle book, she would have deemed you mad. Absolutely daft for even considering that a Malfoy would be reading anything to do with muggles. Yet, here she was, reading a book called Sherlock Holmes, written by a muggle author, and she was quite enjoying it.

Though, she would never admit it.

How Karissa had stumbled upon this book is a story of it's own. Well, actually, she had been browsing through the library when she found it on a shelf meant for charms books(because she was rubbish at charms). She had thought that the book would be boring, to say the least. Though she didn't live up to the Blood Purist thing, she was raised in a pure-blood family, and she had been brought up to expect the bare minimum from muggles.

So, really, she was quite surprised when she found she could not put the book down. She was very careful when reading it, putting a textbook or some other wizard text in front of the muggle book so as to hide it from prying eyes.

And actually, the book was very interesting, to say the least. How Holmes escaped danger without fault, and how he solved mysteries like he had been doing it since the day he was born, it was all very... _enticing._

_Wow, Karissa, big word._ She thought to herself. Reading that book certainly had it's advantages, including a very wide vocabulary range. Really, she should be focusing on charms, which she had gone to the library about in the first place, but it was as if time stopped when she started reading. The book transported her into another world.

And she did not want to let go of it just yet.

It was a Saturday, a perfect day for spending all of your time in the library, where anybody with a brain knew _not_ to disturb you because you were having some _Me-Time_. And that's another reason why Karissa loved Draco and Angelique, because they knew that when Karissa was in the library, it meant that Karissa, and _only_ Karissa, was allowed to be there. And it took quite a while for them to reach that point of understanding. Also, it wasn't just Karissa. All three Malfoy siblings had established a place just for themselves and it was always on Saturday because it was really the only time that seemed to be appropriate. Draco's place was the Quidditch pitch, obviously. Draco had made it _very_ clear that he was not to be disturbed when at the Quidditch pitch, because he takes his training _very_ seriously.

Both Angelique and Karissa had caught on to that pretty quickly.

Angelique's place was this big rock that sat on the outskirts of the school, far enough so that nobody walking by could accidentally stumbled upon her. It was not a long walk to the place, and it was far enough so that Angelique wouldn't be disturbed. Karissa thought that was the perfect place, although during the winter it would be very cold. That, Karissa supposed, would give Angelique some good practice on her heating charms. And Draco would be cold as well, but he was up flying on a broom, and probably wouldn't acknowledge the coldness in any way, shape, or form until he touched the ground. Karissa's favorite thing about Angelique's spot was that it had the most wonderful view of the Black Lake, and though Karissa hadn't seen it, she thought it would be beautiful in the spring when all of the flowers were in bloom. She would have to go down there sometime and see for herself, but not on Saturday, because all three of the Malfoy siblings were respectful of the others privacy.

Without privacy, there wouldn't be trust. When that thought had entered Karissa's mind for the first time, she had been confused as to why she had thought that. Though, it was true, in a way. By giving each other privacy, they were trusting each other not to go around making bad decisions, because the other two would not be there to stop them. So really, it was a like a big trust exercise, Karissa could conclude.

And really, this book was getting to her. She needed to stop before she memorized the whole dictionary.

It was very weird, because when Karissa had started reading, she was sure it was around ten in the morning, yet when she looked up from the book to check the time, almost three hours had passed. Karissa had to run(after safely tucking the book away in her bag) in order to make it to the Great Hall before lunch was over. She managed to grab three apples and some toast before everything vanished. She sighed and looked at the food in her hands.

…

Angelique was in deep thought when an owl swooped down in front of her, making her jump. It was her owl, Misty. The owl had landed on top of all of her school work, but really, Angelique couldn't care less. There was a package in Misty's beak, and the owl nudged Angelique's leg with it, urging her to take the package. She did, and when she opened it, she found an apple and two pieces of toast, along with a note that said,

_Though you might want to eat, seeing as it's Saturday you probably missed lunch. Oh, and I might need some help with charms._

_From,_

_Karissa._

_P.S. If you see Draco, tell him that his bloody owl-hawk thing is going to end up in the Great Hall on a dinner platter if it bites my hand again._

Angelique chuckled and stuffed the note into her pocket. She had missed lunch and she was starving. She picked up the apple and took a bite, savoring the crunchy goodness, before ripping off a part of the bottom of Karissa's note. She scribbled a reply, fed Misty some of her toast, and sent her off.

…

Karissa was already almost to the end of the book. And she had only found it that morning. The next page she turned, she found a footnote scribbled at the bottom of a page.

_If found, please return to Hermione Granger._

That was a peculiar place to put an _If found_ note, but at least there was one. Now, Karissa had to find a way to return it to Hermione without anyone knowing that she had been reading a muggle book.

And how she was going to do that, Karissa had no idea.

…

"Owls aren't allowed in the library, you git." Karissa said to Angelique, "You got me kicked out."

"It's not my fault owls aren't allowed in the library. And thank you for lunch."

"Oh, I'm shocked!" Karissa said with fake surprise, "Angelique Narssisa Malfoy, actually saying thank you! Someone call Rita Skeeter, this is one for the Prophet!"

"Oh, shut up, I say thank you plenty." Angelique gave her a playful shove.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just teasing. And watch how hard you push, I almost fell off the rock." Karissa said.

"Yes, why are you here, anyway? This is _my_ rock."

"Oh, overprotective, are we? You're just jealous because the rock loves me more." Angelique gasped.

"Don't listen to her, rock." She said, rubbing the smooth stone, "She lies."

"Deny, deny, deny."

"Shh, it's okay." Angelique said to the rock. Karissa gave her a strange look.

"You are so weird on Saturdays." Karissa commented.

…

Karissa and Angelique were siting in the common room, playing a game of wizards chess.

"You're terrible at this." Angelique commented as she took out another one of Karissa's pawns.

"That's not my fault," Karissa whined, "I'm not the one born with a natural talent of playing wizards chess."

"Yeah, well, it's really simple. You just don't want to put in the effort."

"You're right, I don't." Karissa said and stood from the chair she was sitting in, only to sprawl herself along a nearby couch.

"Oh, come on!" Angelique called, "We haven't even finished!"

"Just play _yourself_."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Then play against the Bloody Barron or something." Angelique groaned in frustration and threw a pillow at Karissa. "Oy, no throwing things. That's not nice."

"I'm not a nice person."

"Says the girl who talks to rocks."

"That doesn't make me nice."

"No, it makes you completely demented."

"Not _completely_ demented."

"What are you two on about now?" Draco decided to make an entrance, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him. Crabbe and Goyle looked... uncomfortable, anxious.

"What's wrong with you?" Karissa asked, sitting upright to make room for them. "You look like you're going to be sick or something. Well, sit." They sat.

"Stomach ache." Goyle said.

"Uh, okay." Karissa said, scooting away from him, "Just, don't throw up on me."

Draco took a seat on the couch across from Karissa, Crabbe, and Goyle, Angelique plopping down next to him. Karissa's face scrunched up in confusion,

"Why are you wearing glasses?" She asked Goyle. He reached up and pulled the glasses off. They looked oddly familiar, though she couldn't place where she had seen them before.

"Reading." Goyle answered.

"Reading?" Angelique said thoughtfully."...I didn't know you could read. I always wondered how you made it through first year."

"You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave." Draco said absentmindedly, changing the subject. "They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world, all of them."

"_Now_ what is it?" Karissa asked Crabbe as his hand tightened into a fist. "Don't tell me you have a stomach ache, too."

"Uh, no, I'm just...hungry."

"It's always something to do with food with you two, isn't it?" Karissa said. They both shrugged.

"I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks." Angelique commented, resting her feet on the table between the two couches.

"I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up," Draco said with venom usually only reserved for Harry, "Father always says that he was the worst thing that ever happened to this place."

"You're wrong!" Goyle shouted. Everyone looked at him. Draco stood up, towering over the two boys on the couch.

"What?" Draco said, "You think there's someone here _worse_ than Dumbledore?" It was a challenge, and Draco never backed down from a challenge, Karissa knew that for fact. They were silent. "Well, do you?" He snapped.

"Harry Potter?" Goyle offered quickly. Draco looked at him for a long moment, then smirked and said,

"Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right." His face scrunched up in disgust, "Saint Potter. And people actually think _he's_ the heir of Slytherin?"

"Well, I'm out. This conversation just got boring." Angelique said with finality and stood from the couch, walking up the steps to the girls dormitories.

"Way to be straightforward." Karissa muttered. Goyle seemed to be unfazed by the pause in the conversation.

"Then you must have some idea of who's behind it all." He said.

"You know I don't, Goyle" Draco said, "I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to say it?" He walked over to a nearby table. "Is this yours?" Draco asked, holding up a small gift box.

"No." Karissa said while Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads. Draco looked at the box, shrugged, and pocketed it. Karissa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"But my father did say this," Karissa said, "It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled."

"The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died." Draco added. "So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger." Crabbe didn't seem to like this statement, because he rose off the couch and Goyle had to stop him from moving forward towards Draco.

"What's the matter with you two?" Karissa asked, "You're acting very... odd."

"He's just hungry." Goyle offered as an excuse, then whispered to Crabbe, "Calm down."

"Honestly, both of you have been acting weird this whole time," Karissa said suspiciously, "It's like you're two completely different people." Both Crabbe and Goyle tensed at the comment. Karissa stood and walked over to them. They were both taller than her by a good few inches. "You're hiding something." She said, " And I'm not going to ask, because I don't want to know. But just keep that in mind. Also, I know you were the ones to take my chocolate frogs." She accused with a glare, "Do it again, and you wont have teeth to eat them with, understand?" They both nodded and gulped. Karissa could be intimidating if she wanted to. Now, Draco didn't see what happened next, as he was too busy unwrapping the box he had found on the table, but Karissa did and she had to say it was quite odd.

"Scar." Crabbe whispered, pointing to Goyle's forehead. They seemed to have forgatten that Karissa was there, or else they just didn't care.

"Hair." Goyle whispered back to him, pointing at Crabbe's hair, which was turning a fiery shade of red. Karissa looked at them both with a confused expression.

"What the...?" Karissa said absentmindedly as the two boys sped off towards the exit. Well, now she knew what they were hiding. And, oh, were they going to get it.

…

"I'm telling you, it was Potter and Weasley!" Karissa said loudly that night.

"Oh, honestly, Karissa, don't be daft." Angelique countered, slipping beneath her covers, "Of course it wasn't them. You just imagined it."

"Will the both of you _shut up_?" Pansy groaned tiredly.

"I didn't imagine anything!" Karissa said in a half whisper. "It really was them!"

"Alright, Karissa, I believe you. Now go to bed."

"You don't believe me." Karissa said laying down onto her bed. "But it doesn't matter."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Karissa didn't reply.

…

Karissa had been paired up with Harry again for Potions. He was doing better than the last time; Karissa had only had to correct him once, and that wasn't a big deal.

"So, Potter." Karissa started once they had finished the first part of the potion and just had to stir it, "I hope you got the answers you wanted." Harry looked at her, his panic poorly hidden with an innocent expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking back at the cauldron.

"Potter," Karissa said, grabbing Harry's arm that was holding the spoon that was resting in the cauldron. The arm stilled. "I know Hermione is in the infirmary and I know _why_ she's in the in infirmary. I'm not stupid, or clueless. But apparently, you think I am, so I'm going to tell you this once, and only once." She moved his arm away from the cauldron so that it was between them. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, or else you wont need those glasses for 'reading' any longer, because you wont have eyes to see with. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Harry muttered. Karissa let go of his arm and smiled, the grin looking forced.

"Good."

They worked on in silence.

-…-

Well, jeez, Karissa is a scary person. So, I'm trying to make each chapter a little bit longer than the last. I'm also trying to put more detail, you know? More about relationships between characters other than just conversations and stuff. And okay, guys, I read this absolutely amazing fic(Drarry, obviously) and I'm just like 'this is so detailed, I should make my fic like this so it isn't boring, like math, because math is pretty uneventful.' So yeah, if you don't like the details, which, I don't see a reason not to, but if you don't then tell me in the reviews or PM me or... send me an owl or something. Also, if you have any requests/ideas that you would like me to consider putting into a chapter, then post it as a review or PM me, because I always like new ideas! And I'll give you credit, don't worry. As always, REVIEW, MY SUBJECTS! I hope you liked this chapter. Jeez this is a long author's note.

Review.

Happy reading,

When-Words-Fail. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Get Well Soon.**

Karissa had a problem. The problem of wanting to know what was happening with all of these attacks and _not knowing_ what was happening with all of these attacks. She had this gnawing sensation at the back of her skull, and it wouldn't go away. Just that feeling you get when you think something was going to happen. It was quite annoying, and at first it hadn't been very bad, but it had gotten worse as the day progressed. It got so bad that Karissa couldn't focus on her school work or lessons at all, and that was bad because Merlin knows how much she needed to pay attention in potions with Harry right next to her, adding who knows what to the potion. Apparently, Snape thought that Karissa and Harry were the best partners, so he had made their seats _permanent_. As in 'you are not allowed to switch back no matter how many letters I get from your father' permanent. So, Karissa really needed to focus, no matter how bad of a headache she had. She walked to potions on a dreary Wednesday alone, because Draco and Angelique were just to much too handle at the moment. Honestly, they were so _loud_, and that didn't do anything to help the huge headache that was starting to form at her right temple. When she reached the classroom, she was one of the first people there, the very first being Hermione, of course. Harry and Ron were there as well, huddled around Hermione, which surprised her because they were usually late, not early. Karissa didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone taunt, but she would if she had to. So she just walked passed silently, going over to where she and Harry sat, hoping not to draw attention to herself. She hoped they didn't find it weird and started questioning her about it, but she was fairly sure they would leave her be, because they looked to be in a pretty heated conversation.

"But we need to know if she knows!" She heard Ron shout and then was followed by a loud shush. She didn't acknowledge it, though, just pulled out a book. It turns out that it was the book she had found in the library, which she still hadn't thought of a way to give back to Hermione. Karissa found it difficult not to open the book and re-read it, even though she already knew what was going to happen. She found she had grown a liking to mysteries, and she had searched the library three times over looking for a book that was even remotely close to being mysterious. She hadn't found much, though, so she settled on reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the time being until she could get her hands on another book, because really, the castle she was currently residing in was a mystery of it's own.

She promised herself that she would find out more about the school.

But now, as she sat in the potions room, at least fifteen minutes early, she found herself reading the muggle book in _public_ for all the world to see, yet she thought she would be okay, because there were only three other people in the room and they didn't seem to acknowledge her existence. She found the book even more interesting the second time around, because she could point out little details that she had missed before. She was rather quite enjoying her time with this book. And apparently, there was _another_ book about Sherlock Holmes. _Three_ more, to be precise, and Karissa had no idea how she was going to get them all. She wanted to read them, and as mentioned before, Karissa Malfoy never leaves a story untold.

…

"She knows." Harry said in a whisper as he and Ron huddled around Hermione before potions. Hermione was sat in a chair while the two boys were standing. "About the Polyjuice potion." He then told them what had happened in potions that day and what Karissa had said.

"How do you know she was talking about the Polyjuice thing?" Ron asked, "She wasn't specific, was she?"

"Well, no, but it was pretty clear what she was talking about."

"We can't know for sure, though," Hermione chided, still focused on the book in front of her.

"Maybe you could ask her?" Ron suggested, looking at Hermione.

"Mhm, yeah." She said, not looking up.

"Do you even know what I said?" Hermione finally tore her eyes away long enough to blink at them.

"Huh? Oh um, no?"

"I said that maybe you should go ask her."

"Ask who?"

"Malfoy."

"There are three Malfoy's, Ron. And I don't want to talk to any of them."

"But we need to know if she knows!"

"Shhh!" Harry hissed as someone walked passed them and sat in their seat. Harry and Ron looked at the person and identified them as the object of their conversation. Karissa opened a book and started reading, not saying anything or acknowledging the three Gryffindors existence.

"Hermione, we have to make sure she wont tell anyone." Harry whispered.

"Why don't you talk to her, if you're so desperate." Hermione countered, looking back down at her book.

"You should be worrying right now. You're the responsible one!" Ron said loudly. Too loudly.

"Shhh!" Harry shushed him again and looked over towards the blond girl sitting idly at the table. She was still reading. Harry turned back to his friends. "That doesn't matter right now. Someone has to talk to her and you would be best, Hermione. You're the clever one and you're a girl. You'd have a better chance." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Karissa, thinking about what Harry said.

"Why don't we just owl her?" Ron suggested. "We could use a school owl, she wouldn't know it was us."

"Of course she would know it was us, nobody else knows we went into the Slytherin common room under Polyjuice potion." Harry said with a frown.

"Well, it's better than going up to her and asking about it. What if she was talking about something else and we get it wrong?" Ron asked.

"Please, it was obvious that she was talking about the Polyjuice."

"Well, if you're so sure, why don't _you_ go talk to her?"

"What? No, she wont talk to me. She'll talk to Hermione."

"You don't know that. Maybe she doesn't-"

"Hey, Gryffindorks!" Someone called from the other side of the room. "You know I can hear every word you're saying!" Karissa said in a tired voice.

"Is it true, then?" Ron called back before Harry put a hand over his mouth. Karissa looked over at them, a suspicious look on her face.

"One person." She said, "I'll talk to one person out of you three. But not all."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I can only stand one of you at the moment. Well?"

"I'll go." Hermione said and stood. She walked over to where Karissa was sitting and took a seat next to her.

"What do you think they're saying?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. They watched the two girls talk in quiet voices and continue to talk until people started filing in for the lesson. Then, seeming very reluctant, Hermione stood and made her way back to the two boys in waiting.

"Well?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"She agreed to stay quiet under one condition." She replied, her eyes still closed.

"And that is?" Harry questioned further.

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why not?" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Because she told me not to, that's why." Then she sat back down in her seat and opened her book, signaling the end of the conversation. She seemed confused and... shocked, for some reason.

"Did she say something to you?" Ron asked, his tone suggesting anger. He had begun to get a little protective of Hermione. Ever since the troll incident in first year, the three Gryffindors had been inseparable.

"No, nothing like that. She just... she's hard to follow sometimes." Was all the Hermione said, her eyes directed at the page she was reading. Hermione was a great multi-tasker, which came in handy when Harry or Ron needed help with an assignment and she didn't want to stop reading.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, although he thought he had a good idea of what she was talking about because he sometimes drives himself crazy because he _just couldn't figure her out._

"Nothing, Harry." Hermione said. "I'd go to my seat if I were you. Snape should be walking in soon." And Harry did just as she suggested. When Snape had given them the potion they were to be making, Karissa went to get the ingredients while Harry set up the cauldron. Harry had made a silent promise to himself (and Hermione) that he would try to do better in potions. Meaning, he would try not to blow everyone into oblivion. When Karissa returned with the ingredients, they started working in silence, like always. Harry was doing pretty well, Karissa hadn't had to correct him yet, so that was improvement. Then he heard Karissa mutter under her breath,

"Crap." And she started to work faster. She looked a little panicked and frantic, adding certain ingredients to the potion that were not _supposed_ to be added to the potion.

"What are you _doing_?" Harry asked, his voice a little panicked.

"I messed up." She replied, though her voice was calm, a complete opposite to her actions.

"What did you do?"

"Put in the wrong ingredient."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm trying not to blow us all up so if you could please _be quiet_, that would be helpful." She said this all very fast, sounding annoyed and withdrawn at the same time. She continued to add different things to the cauldron until it turned a pale yellow, then a bright blue. She stopped moving when it turned a sort of crimson color and waited expectantly.

"Well?" Harry asked, curious. She didn't respond, and after a moment, let out a breath of relief. She ran her fingers through her long blond hair and said,

"I am such an idiot."

"What did you do?"

"I put in the wrong ingredient. Didn't I answer that already?"

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I don't really know." She said, then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Ironic." She said.

"Uh, what's ironic?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye while stirring the potion.

"I just turned this into a Girding potion." She said absentmindedly.

"And that is?"

"It gives the taker extra endurance."

"Endurance to what?" Karissa shrugged.

"Pain, maybe. Probably just helps you be more patient. Do you think we should continue, or should we get Snape to Banish it? Actually, I don't think we have all of the ingredients."

"What are the ingredients?"

"Uh, Dragonfly thoraxes, fairy wings, flying seahorses, and... doxy eggs? I think that's it."

"That potion seems hard."

"It's a third year level. I only know what it is because I read ahead."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking all of these questions?" Karissa said irritably, "Make yourself useful and go get Snape so I can have my punishment and get it over with. I need to watch this and make sure it doesn't explode."

Karissa ended up with just a warning from Snape, because he didn't give detention to Slytherins. Harry got a proper scolding from the potions professor about paying attention to what others were doing, but that was it. No points taken away, no detentions given. Karissa did earn her house points, though, for almost perfecting the Girding potion. Snape had allowed her to keep working on it, however it hadn't turned out perfect, but it was pretty close. Then, the lesson was over, and they were allowed to leave.

…

Karissa got a package at breakfast the following day. After safely retreating to her dorm, she opened it. It contained a book labeled, _The Sign of Four; A Sherlock Holmes Mystery_. Karissa allowed herself a small smile. Hermione had kept her side of the deal.

…

There was a Quidditch match, but Karissa stayed behind so she could start reading the book Hermione had given her. They had come to an agreement; that Karissa would stay quiet about the Polyjuice indecent if Hermione would provide her with the rest of the Sherlock Holmes books. Hermione had been completely baffled at Karissa's mentioning of the muggle book, and Karissa gave a brief explanation of how she had found the book, and she had to convince Hermione that, no, Karissa did_ not_ steal it from her. That had been the whole conversation, then they parted ways, but not before Karissa made Hermione swear not to tell anyone that she was reading muggle books. Karissa had not had time to start reading the book until now, and she was already missing the Quidditch match for it, but Slytherin wasn't playing, so it was fine by Draco and Angelique. She was a few chapters in when the door opened, causing Karissa to jump in surprise and quickly hide the book from view under her blankets. Angelique entered, unusually quiet.

"I thought you were at the Quidditch match?" Karissa said, grabbing a text book and opening it to a random page so it looked like she had been reading it the whole time.

"I was." Angelique stated shortly, "It's been canceled." She flopped down onto her bed.

"Why?" Angelique shrugged.

"McGonagall just ran onto the field and canceled it last minuet. I saw her take Potter and Weasley somewhere. I think something might have happened to Granger."

"Do you think there's been another attack?"

"Maybe. Let's find out, shall we?"

"What? How?"

"I'm feeling a bit sick." Angelique said, feigning a cough and feeling her forehead with her palm, "I think I might need to go to the infirmary. Care to escort me?" Karissa looked at her and smiled mischievously.

"You are so _evil_."

"I know. Come on!" She said and led the way out of their dorm.

…

They arrived at the infirmary and walked in, only to be confronted by a frustrated Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" She said while busying herself with pouring potions into glasses. It was all Karissa saw the woman do, really, was feed people horrid potions in hope they got better, which they usually did.

"I'm feeling a bit faint," Angelique said, swaying on her feat, "and I'm terribly cold." Madam Pomfrey barely spared the two girls a glance before telling them both to pick a bed and stay there until she could see to them. Karissa picked the bed next to Angelique, and they both sat and waited. Karissa took in her surroundings. It all looked the same, albeit the curtains shielding the petrified victims from sight. The ceiling was a white as ever, Karissa noted, everything seemed to be as it had been.

But something was off.

There were two extra curtains than there were supposed to be, meaning two more people had been added to the list of victims. Karissa was close enough so that she could see through the crack of one of the curtains, and what she saw not only shocked her, but made her feel a bit sad. Hermione sat there, her face frozen in a look of shock and fear. Her hand was curled, as if she had been holding something at the time she had been petrified. Karissa suddenly felt sick to her stomach. To think, she had been having a conversation with Hermione, not a couple of days ago, and here she was, unable to move or think or speak. It made Karissa feel grateful that she wasn't in Hermione's position, but then she felt guilty and selfish for thinking such a thing. But really, it was true. Karissa was glad it was Hermione instead of herself, or Angelique, or Draco. The thought left Karissa with a sour taste in her mouth, and she said in a pained voice,

"You know, I'm feeling much better now. I think I just needed to sit down." She then stood up, despite Madam Pomfrey's insistence for her to stay, and left with a knot in her stomach.

…

Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall during breakfast when the owl came swooping in and landed right in front of Harry. It was a standard school owl, and it held an envelope and a package in it's beak. Harry took the envelope and before he could even open it, the owl flew away through an open window. Harry shrugged, ripping open the paper of the envelope. Inside was a scroll of parchment that read,

_Inside the package is a quill. You might find it familiar, Harry. My dearest regards to Hermione, I hope she gets well soon. Also inside the package is a book, and because I don't take either you, or Ronald as strong readers, I would advise you give it to Hermione when she recovers._

_Sincerely,_

_Me, Myself, and I._

Inside the package was indeed a quill, Harry's quill that he seems to keep losing. Who was this person and why do they keep taking his quill? How are they even getting it? There was also a book inside labeled, The Sign of Four. Harry had seen Hermione carrying it around with her the week before. How was this person getting all of their belongings? This was getting scary. If someone could be so sneaky as to steal things right under their noses, then who knows what they'll take next.

-...-

And hey, another chapter! Tell me if you liked it; tell me if you hated it. If you did hate it, then tell me what I did wrong and I shall try to fix it. As per usual REVIEW IT MAKES ME JOYFUL. And also JUST KIDDING ITS THE SAME THING, REVIEW!

Thank you to Winrykatbell for giving me an idea for this chapter! I don't know if I did it like you wanted me to, actually, I don't think I did, but that's beside the point! *gets glared at.* *shuffles toe in dirt while looking down* sorry...

Anyway, thank you all for your continued support! Tell your friends about my fic, or people who aren't your friends, whatever, I love New readers!

Okay, I'll go now, but again I'd like some ideas for the next chapter as well, because my creativeness only reaches so far. Eh, I'll try harder, but it takes so much work to write a fan fiction.

Okay, now I'm leaving. Oh, no need for tears, I'll be back soon, cheer up! :)

Happy reading,

When-Words-Fail.

(Reviews would be nice as well.)


	12. Chapter 12

Accident.

"I heard that Granger is petrified." Draco said, "I'm not surprised, she always was too nosy for her own good." Karissa wanted to glare at him, but she didn't have the patients to try to make an excuse for why she was mad at him.

"Imagine what's she's going through, not being able to even move. I wonder what it feels like. I wonder if she can feel anything at all." Is what Karissa chose to say, not looking at him but instead looking at the game in front of her.

"No reason to worry yourself over it, at least it's not you." Angelique said and move a chess piece across the board, "Your turn." The girl had a smug look on her face as she leaned back in her chair.

"Ugh." Karissa groaned, "Thanks, Draco, you made me loose my focus." Karissa tried to banish all thoughts of Hermione out of her head. She concentrated on the chess game she had been persuaded(as in forced) to play. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and reached up a hand to tuck it back behind her ear.

"I forfeit." She said finally and sat back in her seat. She felt confined, closed in, but she couldn't walk around the corridors at night. New rules had been place because of the attacks, just to 'ensure the student's safety' as McGonagall had put it. But it was reasonable, really. All of the attacks seemed to be either happening at night or the victim was alone when he or she was attacked, so Karissa could see the sense behind it. And it's not like she could have gotten away from Angelique and Draco if she tried.

"Oh, come on." Angelique said in an annoyed voice, "You give up way too easily!"

"Well, I know you're going to win anyways, so why should I even try?"

"Because it's fun when I get to rub it in that I won." Karissa rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature." Draco said as Angelique stuck out her own tongue in retort. The clock in the common room chimed nine thirty and Karissa stood up with a sigh.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

"Night." Draco chimed and was echoed by Angelique. The last thing Karissa heard while walking up the stairs to her room was,

"Please, Draco? Just one game?"

…

_It takes skill, practice, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need of disguise or concealment. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand._

Karissa looked up when she heard footsteps. She was in the library, sitting at one of the many tables scattered around. It was Saturday, which meant that she had the whole day to herself. She had her school work surrounding her, but she was, of course, finding multiple reasons regarding why she wouldn't do it at that exact moment. Her latest distraction was a whole chapter about animagus forms that she had found in a random book she had pulled off of a shelf. It was very interesting, to say the least. Magic never fails to amaze her. She sighed and stood up to return a book she was done using. As she approached the shelf, she heard voices talking.

"What do you think Hermione found before she was petrified? She said that she thought she understood. What do you think that means?" She heard someone who sounded like a certain green eyed Gryffindor say. Karissa looked over the tops of the books and saw a head of back hair and a head of red hair facing away from her. Ron didn't answer Harry, so he must have shrugged or used some kind of other nonverbal response. She didn't want to eavesdrop, so she quickly put the book on the shelf and walked back to her table.

…

"Angelique?" Karissa questioned when her sister rounded a shelf. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily, as if she had run all the way to the library. "What's wrong?"

"Draco," She breathed.

"What about Draco?"

"There's been an accident." Angelique said, her voice cracking with emotion. Karissa shot up out of her seat, a worried look on her face.

"What's happened? Is he okay?" She asked in a panic filled voice. _Oh, Merlin, please let him be okay _she thought to herself.

"He's in the hospital wing. I'm not quite sure what happened. I was just walking to the Great Hall for lunch when McGonagall stopped me and told me to find you, then to go to the hospital wing. She said that there was an accident on the Quidditch field."

"Well, come on then!" Karissa said and they took off towards the hospital wing. When they arrived, they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

"He's had a bad fall." Madam Pomfrey said in a soft voice. For once, she wasn't walking around as she spoke, but was facing the two girls. "He was apparently flying on the Quidditch pitch when one of his team mates knocked him off his broom. He'll be fine, don't worry. He'll probably have a bad headache when he wakes up."

"He's_ unconscious_?" Angelique asked in horror. "Where is he?"

They were led to the bed in which Draco was resting. His eyes were closed and a long bandage was wrapped around his head. There was a spot of red on the white cloth. His face was pale- paler than usual.

"Was he bleeding?" Karissa asked quietly, staring at the bandage.

"Only a little bit. Now, now, you two look about ready to faint. Why don't you take a seat, the both of you." Madam Pomfrey said in a worried tone. Karissa had started to shake, and she sat down heavily on the bed that was next to Draco's. Angelique plopped down next to her, her face pale. They resorted to waiting in silence for Draco to wake, but that got awfully boring as several minutes passed. Angelique quietly stated that she was going to the Great Hall for lunch and that she would bring Karissa something to eat. Karissa only nodded, lost in her own thoughts. Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into her office a few minutes prior, but she returned to see if Draco had woken.

"Who knocked him off his broom?" Karissa had asked. The woman had gone back to bustling around as she spoke.

"A Slytherin boy named Miles Bletchley. Not many people were on the pitch when it happened, but those who were claimed it to be an accident. I'm sure the poor boy feels terrible." Madam Pomfrey said. Karissa nodded her head and Pomfrey retired back to her office once more. She wished she had something to do, but she didn't want to leave Draco to go get something, in case he woke up and she was not there. She heard the door open and footsteps sound through the room. The person walked right by Karissa, then she heard them coming back.

"What happened?" A boy asked. Karissa had been looking at Draco's relaxed face when the boy spoke so she didn't know who it was. She didn't look up as she answered.

"None of your business." She hoped the boy would see that she was annoyed and leave, but he actually did the exact opposite. The bed dipped down as he sat next to her.

"Well," The boy said, "I'm making it my business, then." Karissa looked up in annoyance, ready to chew the boy out, but stopped herself when she saw who it was.

"Oh, great, it's you." She said dryly.

"Nice to see you, too." Will said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"I told you, I want to know what happened to your brother."

"You're the bravest first year I've ever met, you know that?"

"I like to think of myself as brave every once in a while."

"No wonder you got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Don't sound so mean," Will said innocently, "Gryffindor isn't that bad."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"So, what happened?" Will asked, changing the subject. She didn't really have a reason for not telling him. News of the event was going to be all around the school by the end of the day, anyway.

"He fell off his broom." Karissa said with a sigh. "Why are you here?"

"Oh!" Will said as if he had just remembered something, "I need to speak with Madam Pomfrey. Do you know where she is?"

"In her office, I think."

"Okay. Um... I hope he's okay." Will said, gesturing to Draco and standing, "Goodbye."

"Bye." And with that, Will disappeared into Madam Pomfrey's office. Karissa sighed, wishing that Will had been sorted into Slytherin. That way, they could have been friends. But everyone knows that Gryffindors and Slytherins cant be friends. She wished she had a piano. Playing piano always seemed to take her mind off things. She could get lost in the music and let her mind wander. But she didn't have a piano, so she settled for the next best thing. Reading. Well, she didn't have a book, either. She stood and walked over to a self that had some books resting on it. She took one off and read the title, _The Beginner's Guide To Healing_. It didn't have an author and it seemed to be a journal, because inside, there was elegant handwriting, and not the average print that was used for copied books. When she opened the book, she found it was filled with healing spells and potions, including step by step instructions on how to pronounce the spells and how to make the potions. Well, this was certainly very interesting. Karissa sat down once again and began to read. She had to try out some of the spells she had read about. Most of them she had never heard of until now. Angelique returned a short time later, carrying a plate filled with food, kept warm with a heating charm.

"You're the best." Karissa said when Angelique handed the plate over to her.

"Some of it's for Draco, so don't eat it all." Angelique warned. The both sat in silence as Karissa ate. Soon, however, the silence was interrupted by a groan from the bed that held Draco. They both rushed to his side, Angelique on his left, Karissa on his right.

"Draco," Karissa said softly.

"Mmm, turn off the light." Draco complained, shielding his eyes with his hand. Karissa didn't know what to do.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Angelique said and hurried off.

"What happened?" Draco asked groggily.

"You fell off your broom. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"Try not to move too much."

"How long was I out?"

"A good two hours. Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"There's food if you want some later, then."

"Okay. Have... have you been here the whole time?"

"A good deal of it, yes."

"Oh." Draco said. He cracked one eye open and smiled at Karissa, "Thanks." Karissa returned his smile.

"Anything for you, Drakie." Draco groaned.

"Don't call me that, Sissy Karrisy." He said in a quiet voice.

"Okay, okay. No more nicknames." Madam Pomfrey appeared and darkened the room with a wave of her wand. While she fussed over Draco, Karissa excused herself and went to the library to get the things she had left there. When she returned to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was gone and only Angelique and Draco remained. Draco was sleeping again, but he looked much better than before.

"Did he eat anything?" Karissa asked as she sat down next to her sister. Angelique shook her head. Karissa sighed. They sat there for a good ten minutes before Karissa started to get restless. Knowing that Draco was okay gave her nothing to occupy her mind while she sat. She got up and started to walk around, stopping when she reached the curtain that was shielding Hermione from view. She quickly looked around and, seeing that nobody was watching, slipped passed the curtain. Karissa looked at Hermione's frozen form, her arms held up in the air, her eyes wide in fear. Her eyes looked like glass, and they were lifeless and dull. Instead of feeling guilty, this time she just felt curious. She studied Hermione's face, then her gaze strayed to her hands. She thought she saw something in the girl's hand. She leaned in to get a closer look at Hermione's hand, and truth be told, there was a piece of crumbled up parchment in her fist. Karissa reached out a tentative hand and slid her fingers into the gap of Hermione's fingers. She pulled out the parchment and opened it up with a curious expression. It read in Hermione's handwriting, _Pipes. _

"Pipes?" She muttered to herself, then held her breath, hoping nobody had heard. She heard footsteps outside of the curtain. She put the note carefully back in Hermione's grasp and slipped away through the side of the curtain.

…

Draco was released from the hospital wing the next day. Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him overnight in case something happened with his head. Karissa had some time before curfew, so she ventured to the library once more. She ran into Harry and Ron on the way.

"Hey, Potter. How's Granger today? Still petrified?" Karissa asked venomously. She was tired and had all of this pent up frustration that she had yet to get rid of.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said.

"What are you going to do about it, Weasley? Hex me? Oh, wait, you broke your wand. It's a pity your family's too poor to buy you a new one. Maybe if you sold some of those hideous jumpers that you're always wearing, though I don't know of anyone who would want to buy that trash." Ron looked about ready to kill her.

"Come on, Ron." Harry said and started to walk away. Ron followed him. In a split second decision, Karissa called them back.

"Potter!" She said and Harry turned around, probably because there was no venom in her words. "Pipes." She said.

"What?"

"Pipes." Karissa stated again.

"Pipes?"

"Yeah."

"What...?"

"I found a parchment in Granger's hand- Don't ask." She said when Ron started to say something, "It said 'pipes'."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I don't know. You're the ones who are so keen to find out who's attacking everyone."

"How does this help us?"  
>"You're Gryffindors." Karissa offered, "Think of something." Then she turned and walked away. The two boys didn't ask any more questions.<p>

…

"I knew Lockhart was too pompous to be anything more that a cheat." Draco commented.

"You don't know that it's true. They're just rumors!" Angelique defended.

"Angelique, face it, you're idle is a liar." Karissa said. Angelique sighed and leaned back in the seat. They were on the Hogwarts Express, going home for the Summer holidays.

"We should have been expecting it." Draco said, "Saint Potter saves the day yet again. What a load of rubbish."

"I'm with you on that." Karissa said. The three continued on in conversation. Karissa soon left the compartment, saying that she had to use the bathroom. She had exited the compartment and started walking down the long aisle when she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Malfoy." Karissa looked over her shoulder and saw Harry standing there. She turned around fully. "Thanks." He said. Karissa raised an eyebrow. "For telling us about the note, I mean. I don't think we would have found it if you hadn't told us about it." Karissa thought that they would have, but she didn't say that. Instead she said in an uninterested voice,

"Whatever, Potter." And walked off to the bathroom.

-…-

That's the end of second year! Hope you liked the chapter, and if you didn't then... get out. Haha no, I'm kidding. Tell me what I did wrong people, or tell me what I did right. Okay so it would make me the happiest girl on the planet and surrounding planets if I got up to 50 reviews! So, if you would kindly make my dream come true and REVIEW. As always, I hope you like the chapter so far. Oh! And thank you again to Winrykatbell for the idea and your awesome reviews!

Okay, then, that's it.

Happy reading,

When-Words-Fail.

P.S- Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Terrified. **

Harry was in Diagon Ally, in some random store that he had stumbled upon when wandering around. It was about a week before the start of school, and he didn't have anything to do, so he just resorted to exploring the shops. He had found the store he was currently stood in, almost walking right passed it, as it was small and hidden in between two more extravagant shops. It was a shop full of muggle items. Every day stuff like broken televisions and radios. There was also a small section of muggle books, novels that looked older than Dumbledore himself. He picked one at random, opened it, and began flipping through the pages absentmindedly, as he had nothing else to do. He heard a small bell jingle as someone opened the door and walked in. Footsteps sounded throughout the small store as the person who entered began to walk around. The footsteps were slow, as if the person was stopping to admire each and every one of the muggle items displayed. Harry was being hidden by a bookshelf, so he walked to the end of said bookshelf and peered around the corner.

_Karissa?_ Was Harry's first thought when he laid eyes upon the tall blond girl facing away from him. He couldn't be sure it was Karissa, but it looked like her from behind. She was walking around the shop, stopping every once in a while to admire an object. She paused next to a muggle fan, with no thin metal bars covering the actual fan, reached out and turned the blades so that they spun. Then she started walking again, running her fingertips along some of the items. Her head turned to the side slightly, and Harry was sure now that it was Karissa, though he hadn't the slightest idea _why _she was in a shop full of muggle things.

Karissa continued on through the aisle with slow strides, her eyes trailing over the items with interest. She reached the back of the store and ran a hand over an old piano sitting in the far left corner of the room. She seemed to hesitate before pulling out the bench from under it and sitting on the old wood. Karissa's back was to Harry, and from his position if she turned around she would see him standing there. She placed her fingers on the dirt smudged keys and played a few cords. The piano was terribly out of tune, but Karissa seemed just fine with that, because she started playing. It was a moderately fast song, kind of creepy sounding, and it made Harry think of... well it fit the setting. It sounded like, if they were in a move, then that song would be playing, the minor key making it very mysterious. It sounded familiar, though Harry couldn't place where he had heard it before. It was probably by a muggle musician. His aunt Petunia was a sucker for old classical music, Beethoven and the like. She would always play it on the radio while she was reading or...spying on the neighbors or something, and Harry would have no choice but to listen. Karissa continued to play to her heart's content, the notes flowing from the instrument.

Even though the instrument was out of tune, the song was still beautiful, nonetheless. Harry had always thought that, because the piano was a muggle instrument, that Karissa wouldn't know how to play it, but apparently he had been wrong. Karissa hit a wrong note, a clash of notes following it, and Karissa stopped playing long enough to make a noise of frustration. She seemed to not be able to start up again and was playing random chords almost absentmindedly, though Harry couldn't tell if that was the case because her back was still to him. Karissa started playing a different song, a sad, slow melody that made Harry feel kind of depressed. It sounded like Karissa was... channeling her emotions through the music. Either she was feeling very sad about something, or she was just a _very _good musician. Harry felt weird standing there and halfway spying on her, so he took a small step back, then another, then another. The floor board creaked. Curse the old floors that seemed to always show up in the very _worst _situations. Harry quickly ducked behind the bookshelf so as to hide himself from view. He heard Karissa gasp in surprise, and the creak of the bench as she turned around. There was a long silence, Harry waiting with bated breath, and Karissa staring at nothing, both waiting for something to happen. A big grandfather clock in the opposite corner from the piano chimed three times, and Karissa jumped a little. She took out her wand and cast a spell, quietly muttering "_Tempus_" under her breath. Glowing numbers appeared in the air. They read, _3:00_. She the quickly got up, pushed the bench back under the piano, and walked through the door, out of the shop. Harry was left standing there, wondering just _how_ much he didn't know about Karissa Malfoy.

…

Karissa was, for the third time, standing in Kings Cross station. She had already been through the barrier, and was not met with any lost children this time. Draco and Angelique had, that's right, left her _again_. But Karissa was fine with it this time. She would rather be alone. Karissa boarded the train and looked for an empty compartment. She looked in one and saw her two siblings. She didn't go inside. She kept walking. She just wanted to be alone. Karissa thought back to a few weeks before, when she had found that shop in Diagon Ally full of muggle things. She had been very curious as to why they would need those spinning things to keep them cool when all they needed to do was cast a cooling charm when she remembered, oh yeah, muggles don't have magic.

Duh.

It had been nice to get away from everyone for a while, especially her father. Her father. He had forbidden her to play piano in the Manor under all circumstances. He had put up new rules, no reading muggle books, no speaking of muggles (unless it was about their ultimate destruction), only Draco was allowed to practice Quidditch, though Karissa had no idea why. There would be no more pranking, no more running around the halls, and absolutely _no more playing muggle instruments_. She couldn't even do what she wanted in her own house. She wasn't allowed to leave Malfoy Manor without her mother or father accompanying her, she wasn't allowed to bring any muggle items into the house, she was only allowed to read non-fiction books. She was supposed to act like the perfect pure-blooded girl that she was.

Well, she bloody hated it.

She hated everything about being a Malfoy.

Her father had said that she was acting like an animal. He said that from now on, there would be some order. Now, Karissa felt caged in.

_Order, _Karissa thought bitterly, _is prison_. Karissa had been lost in her thoughts, but she was pulled out of them when a boy, who was most definitely a first year, came shooting down the narrow hall and nearly ran into her. He had the weirdest look on his face, one mixed with fear and humor.

"What the-" She started to say but then two beefy boys came speeding down the hall as well. Two beefy boys who could only be identified as Crabbe and Goyle. The smaller boy who she had first seen hid behind her, most likely seeking protection. Honestly.

"What's going on?" She asked as the two Slytherins neared.

"That little boy almost hexed us!" Answered Crabbe, his face red. Karissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly, he's just a first year. Lay off."

"You can't tell us what to-" Goyle started to say, but Karissa gave him a pointed look and he shut up.

"I _know _you weren't about to say what I think you were about to say." She said and raised an eyebrow, "Remember what happened last year? I'm sure Draco would _love _to hear about how you two-"

"No!" They both yelled, fearful looks on their faces.

"Then go away and leave the poor first years alone." And they did just that. Karissa turned around and confronted the boy. "What did you do?" She asked. The boy looked down.

"I-I'm not really sure?" He said innocently. Too innocently.

"Well, that surely helps."

"I just was standing around and then they were chasing me." Said the boy. Karissa could see right through his act.

"Uh-huh." Karissa said disbelievingly. "I know you're lying. Spill it." The boy started fidgeting.

"I might have had my wand..."

"And?"

"And I may have been practicing a spell?"

"Right..." Karissa still knew there was more to it.

"Uh... and I _might_, like there is a very small chance that this happened, I _might _have aimed the spell at them." Karissa gave him a look that said _go on_. He finally let go of his innocent act and smirked a little. "And it _might _have hit them and then they _might, _I'm not saying this happened, _but _they might have grown tails, and they might not know that yet. And I'm _probably not _going to give them the counter curse." Karissa had kept a straight face throughout the boy's story, but at that point, she _had _to laugh.

"You are the bravest first year I have ever met." She said through her laughter.

"Are you going to tell?" Asked the boy fearfully.

"Oh, no way. This is too good. I want to see how long it will take them to figure it out. They're so thick, it'll take them forever." The boy looked relieved, "What's your name?" Karissa asked after her laughter had diminished.

"Tyler."

"Well, Tyler, if you don't get sorted into Slytherin, then I'm going to be very surprised."

…

Karissa was wandering around the train by herself. Tyler had bid her goodbye and went to find his friends. Suddenly, the train stopped, and Karissa almost fell down. Then, the lights went out. Karissa looked around, then ducked into the nearest compartment. Turns out, the nearest compartment contained three Gryffindors and one sleeping man.

"Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" It wasn't said with the usual scorn. Karissa shrugged.

"I have nowhere else to be." She said and sat in the seat across from the trio, as far away from the man as she could get.

"Why has the train stopped?" Asked Hermione. Karissa shrugged again. She looked at Harry, and he was looking back at her with a glazed expression. Karissa lent forward and waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't blink.

"Did you break the Savior? Good job, Weasley!" Karissa said humorously. Ron glared at her. The compartment dropped in temperature, and the window started to freeze over. "Okay, Weasley, I was just kidding. Calm down." She said, holding her hands in front of herself.

"It's not me!" Said the red-head fearfully. There was silence in the room after that. The lights came back on, then flickered back off, and they kept flickering on and off. A dark shadow passed outside the window, and when Karissa looked out, she saw something that terrified her. She quickly looked away from the window and backed away from it as far as she could, not caring about the man still sleeping. She remembered reading something in a book over the Summer. She quickly recalled it unconsciously.

_A Dementor is a non-being__and dark creature, considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed upon human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. _

Oh no.

Anything but Dementors.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione. Karissa shook her head, her eyes trained on the window. "_What_?" Hermione demanded.

"Dementor." Karissa said in a quiet, shaky voice. "_Right there_." She pointed to the window. Karissa closed her eyes, and counted to five in her head. Then she opened her eyes again, calm. _Dementors can't pass through solid objects, _she thought.

"Are you okay?" Asked Hermione.

"Fine." Karissa answered quietly. The compartment door slid open, and Karissa tore her eyes away from the window. The color drained from her face. Raspy breaths filled the compartment, and it was very cold. Karissa mentally panicked, pure fear running through her like a bolt of electricity. There was a Dementor, right there, not three feet away from her. What should she do? She closed her eyes again, willing the creature to go away. Then,

"_Expecto Patronum!_" And there was a bright light, and the Dementor was gone. Harry was on the floor, unconscious, Hermione and Ron looked terrified, the sleeping man, no longer sleeping, had his wand out, and Karissa's heart was beating in her chest like a drum. She was pressed against the wall, somehow she had moved during her mental panic thing. She couldn't catch her breath, she was shaking. She felt like she was dying. Karissa's hands gripped the seat so tightly that her knuckles were white. She then let go and brought her hands up to her face, hiding her features from view. The feeling soon passed, and she was a bit shaken up. What had just happened?

"What just happened?" Ron said, speaking her thoughts aloud. The man started talking, but Karissa wasn't listening. The train had started up again. Soon, Harry woke up and the man gave him chocolate. He also gave Karissa chocolate, saying to eat it and she would feel better. Then, he left. Karissa looked at the chocolate in her hand and nibbled on it. All of the attention was focused on her. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were looking at her with confused expressions. Karissa felt a little uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me," She said.

"Karissa-" Hermione started.

"_Malfoy_."

"What?"

"You call me Malfoy. Not Karissa."

"But-"

"No," Karissa said with a sigh, "can we pretend that this never happened? At least, pretend that I was not here?" The three friends exchanged glances.

"Sure." Harry said.

"Thanks." Karissa said with finality, then stood, and left with a nod.

…

Okay, let me start off by saying, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooo... so so so so so so so so sorry this chapter took so long! I had a bit of writers block, please don't kill me!

So... How's it going first of all? Good? Good for me, too, I'm okay. Uh... I picked this flower, right over there is where it grew. And I don't really like it, but it made me think of you, because it's pretty. What I'm trying to say, is that you are also pretty, but I like you anyway. So please accept this flower with it's petals and a stem, which represents my feelings and tells you how- Oh, man I'm in trouble...

When words fail, what will I do? When words fail, how will she know how I feel? When words fail, will I fail, too?

Boom, what up pen name reference!

And my pen name is also a song! Yay! If you've seen Shrek the Musical, you know what I'm speaking of.

Annnyyywayyyy,

You guys, I've found this really cool thing, do you want to know what it is? Okay, I'll give you a hint, it starts with an R and ends in EVIEW.

Kudos to whoever can figure it out, and if you do, then DO IT!

Some people think that black cats are _**bad omens... **_*Hint hint* *Waggles eyebrows.*

When-Words-Fail.

What will I do?

When words fail, ho will she know how I feel...

Okay I'm, done.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wind. **_

"Welsh, Tyler." The brown haired boy walked down the length of the hall, up to the front of the big room, and sat on the old stool. An equally old hat was soon resting on his head. Tyler sat there for a long moment, his feet swinging back and forth, and he looked as though he was responding to things, as his expression started to change. First it was quizzical, then it was curious, then it was repulsive, then it was excitement. Karissa smiled to herself as she watched the whole process happen; it seemed like he was having a mental conversation with the hat, just as she had done. Soon, the hat made it's decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled, and the table she was currently resting at erupted in cheers. Tyler smiled and left the stool to make his way to the table. He took a seat next to some other first years, as he was one of the last to be sorted. He shot a smirk in Karissa's direction, and she gave him a look that said, _told you so_.

…

"It's a sassy hat." Tyler commented on their way to the dungeons.

"The sorting hat? Sassy?" Karissa questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"That's... interesting. Was it being sassy to you while you were up there?"

"Nooo, I just _assumed_-" Tyler said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Karissa punched his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Stupid question. What did it say to you?"

"Just some stuff. No big deal."

"Okay then, whatever you say." Karissa drawled out the sentence, and Tyler gave her a pointed look.

"So, any tips on survival?" That made Karissa laugh.

"You already got Crabbe and Goyle on your bad side, good job." She said with mock praise.

"Shush, I'm serious."

"Ways to survive Slytherin, where to start? Don't make too many enemies. You're enemies with one Slytherin, you're enemies will _all _Slytherins. With the exception of Crabbe and Goyle. You stick with me and you and them will be just peachy."

"Good to know."

"Oh, I should probably warn you in advance. Stay away from Pansy when she's in one of her moods, which is... always. Just stay away from her as much as you can. Going on to the older kids, just don't talk to them and you'll be fine, because they think that every first year is innocent and vulnerable, and it's pretty obvious that you're none of these things. Just stay on people's good sides. It's not hard, really."

"I'll take your word for it." It was at that moment that the prefects called for all of the first years to gather around them, and for the older kinds to go up to their dorms.

"That's my cue. See you around." Karissa stated.

"Bye. Oh, and by the way, if you find a piece of round, blue candy, just don't eat it, okay?" Tyler said nervously. Karissa gave him a suspicious look, and nodded.

"I'll look out for it." The boy gave her his most dazzling smile, dimples and all. Karissa rolled her eyes. "Such the charmer." She said sarcastically, then 'lightly pushed' (as in shoved him in a very friendly manner, mind you) him into the group of first years.

…

Karissa already had a list of the teachers she hated. Well, it wasn't really a list. Actually, there was only one person on it. And that was Professor... Trawleny? Trawnley... Tra... Troe... oh, she could never remember that teacher's name. But, Karissa still knew that she didn't like that professor very much. She was just too, what's the word, _crazy_. Now, as Karissa walked to Care of Magical Creatures, she remembered what had happened with the tea leaves. Apparently, something bad was about to happen to Karissa and that, quote, she would 'lose something dear to her in the future' whatever that meant.

"Karissa!" Angelique said sharply. Karissa jumped in surprise, then glared at her sister.

"What?" She scoffed.

"I've been calling your name for a minute."

"And...?"

"Oh, that's all I wanted to say." Karissa rolled her eyes. They reached the clearing and were told to take out the _Monster Book of Monsters_.

"The one that trys to eat you?" Angelique asked in horror, "No way!" Karissa took her's out and studied it. She stroked the spine of the book, and it kind of purred and then opened. She gave Angelique a smug look. Her sister narrowed her eyes at her. Draco was off teasing Harry about Dementors again, and Karissa went up to her brother and promptly hit him across the head.

"I hope your book eats you fingers off." She said in a cheery tone. She then went to stand with Angelique, away from her annoying brother. Hagrid started the lesson and Karissa zoned in.

"Exactly what is that?" Ron asked with a look mixed with horror and curiosity.

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff." Answered Hagrid in an official sounding voice that he only used for teaching, "The first thing you'll want to know about Hippogriffs, is that they are very proud creatures, _very_ easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do."

"He's a right cheery one, isn't he?" Karissa whispered to Angelique, who smiled in agreement.

"Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid offered turning away for a moment to gesture widely at the Hippogriff. Everyone stepped back. Everyone but Harry and Karissa. Karissa looked back at the crowd and tried to step back with them, but Angelique and Draco(who had joined them a minute into the lesson) pushed her back out, giving her amused smiles and a thumbs up from each of them. Karissa glared at her siblings, vowing that no matter what the new rules are, she _will _find a way to make their pants catch on fire. Hagrid then turned back around, and seemed a bit surprised to see Karissa, but proud to see Harry. "Well done, Harry, well done, and Karissa." Harry looked around and caught Karissa's eye. She sneered in his direction, not in a very good mood anymore. Ron stepped forward and gave Harry push to start walking. He did. Karissa felt someone push her from behind as well, and she supposed she didn't have a choice, so she started walking, too. "Why don't we let Karissa go first, then." Hagrid said and waved a hand for her to come over. "Now, you should let him make the first move, it's only polite." Said the half-giant, "Step up!" He prodded. Karissa did, albeit tentatively. "Take a nice bow, then you wait, see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him, if not... well, we'll get to that later." Karissa face scrunched up with sudden determination. She _would _do this, and she would do this right. She stepped up so that she was about ten feet away from the creature, then she took a humble bow, her eyes still trained on the beast in front of her. Then, she waited. And waited. And waited. And then _finally _it's front right leg stepped forward and bent, and it's large head and long neck inclined, bowing as best as a Hippogriff could bow.

"Great!" Hagrid said in a joyous bellow as Karissa straightened back up again, "Alright, you can go and pet him now." He stated. Karissa let out a small laugh, relief flooding her. She then looked at Hagrid warily. "Go on," He prodded, "Don't be shy." And Karissa started walking forward, because she knew now that if she stopped, she would never hear the end of it from Angelique. Draco might take mercy on her, but still... She kept walking, reaching out a hand. The Hippogriff snapped at it, and she reclined it a fraction. "Nice and slow, keep going." Hagrid cooed in a soft voice. She kept slowly walking towards the creature, hoping to Merlin that it wouldn't suddenly eat her hand off. She was now only a foot away from it's snout, looking into it's eyes. Karissa found it weird, because most people her age only ever saw these creatures from afar, but here she was, looking into it's eyes and actually about to touch it. She only had to reach out her hand, and it would be resting on it's beak. Then, the Hippogriff let out a small squawk, stepped forward a bit, and it's beak was suddenly under Karissa's palm.

"Yes!" Hagrid cried, clapping his hands together, "Well done, Karissa, well done!" Harry then went through the same process. Karissa kind of zoned out during this, but snapped back to reality when Hagrid said,

"Why don't you both ride 'im now?"

"What?" Harry and Karissa said at the same time. Hagrid strode over to Karissa and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" She said, but he wasn't listening. He placed her firmly on the Hippogriff's back, then went for Harry and set him down in front of her.

"Hagrid!" Harry called. Karissa kept protesting, but it was no use. Hagrid had his mind made up.

"Don't pull out any of 'is feathers, now, because he wont like you for that."

"What?" Karissa squeaked. Hagrid slapped the Hippogriff and it reared up. Then, it came back down and started running. Karissa had nothing to hold on to but the boy in front of her, and she clung to him for dear life as the beast sped past the trees and took of into the air. Karissa screamed, and Harry screamed, and the students on the ground screamed and laughed and cheered as they flew up. The Hippogriff flew over the castle, gliding past towers. Karissa squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on Harry's waist. She forced her eyes open when she heard a quiet gasp from Harry, which she almost didn't hear because of the wind rushing past her ears. What she saw was breathtaking. They were flying towards a big lake, then they swooped down and were skimming the surface of the glossy water. Karissa's grip on Harry loosened, then completely fell away as she let herself be taken by the adrenaline coursing through her. She laughed, and Harry laughed, too. They both spread their arms out by their sides and wooed and cheered. Karissa had never felt more alive in her life. The feeling of the wind rushing past her, her hair whipping around her face, the smell of fresh air and the light, fluttering feeling that you can only get from flying, it all made her spirit soar. The Hippogriff suddenly flew up, and Karissa's arms wrapped back around Harry's waist for support once more. They flew on for a moment more, then Karissa heard a whistle, and the beast landed back in the clearing. Hagrid helped Karissa and Harry off of the Hippogriff, and Karissa was disappointed that it had ended so fast. She was a bit light headed and very jittery.

Then, Draco had to be an idiot.

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and started to advance toward the Hippogriff.

"Yeah, you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute?" He spat. The Hippogriff didn't seem to like that, as it started to squawk in anger.

"Draco!" Karissa warned. "Draco stop!"

"Malfoy!" Hagrid called. The crowd of kids gasped and screamed as the Hippogriff reared up in protest to Draco's actions. Draco let out a cry of surprise and shielded himself with his right arm. The creatur's front leg came down on Draco's arm and tore his robe sleeve. Draco fell to the ground and Karissa and Angelique rushed over to him. Hagrid busied himself with calming the creature down.

"Draco, you idiot!" Angelique scolded while Draco rolled around on the ground saying,"It's killed me, it's killed me!"and cradled his right arm.

"You're not dead, you prat." Angelique snapped, pressing his shoulders down, trying to keep him still. "You're not dying, either."

"Calm down, it's just a scratch!" Hagrid said, probably trying to convince himself as well as Draco and his angry siblings.

"Hagrid!" Hermione chose to step up at that moment, "He has to be taken to the hospital!" Karissa couldn't help thinking, _no shit, Sherlock. _

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it." Hagrid said and scooped the still squirming boy up into his arms.

"Oh, you're going to regret this." Draco whimpered as Hagrid walked away with him, the professor dismissing class without looking back, "You and your bloody chicken."

"Oh, honestly, it's his own fault." Harry says as the students started to disperse.

"Draco only sees things his way." Karissa said almost absentmindedly, still in a happy mood from the flying, "It's his own way of punishing himself, I guess." She didn't know why she said it, and Harry looked at her with a confused expression, probably thinking somewhere along the same lines as she was.

"That... kind of makes sense." He said. Karissa turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"It doesn't to me, but okay."

"I thought you would be in a sour mood, because of the whole flying thing, and then your brother getting attacked..."

"Nah," Karissa said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Draco will be fine. I mean, it's not like what happened last year when he fell off his broom, or anything." Then, a thought struck her, and her face grew worried, "What's he going to do?" She muttered under her breath, thinking of all the things Draco would do because of the Hippogriff incident that just occurred.

"Huh?" Harry said stupidly, but Karissa waved him off.

"Nothing. I'll just be going now." She said and quickly walked away from the raven haired boy, up towards the castle and to the infirmary.

…

Okay, guys I have a problem. So whenever I sit down to write, I'm so ready, I mean I'm pep talking myself like, 'okay, Emily, you're going to write this chapter tonight, you got this'. Then I crack my knuckles and wiggle my fingers over the keys and _nothing happens_. So, I'm going to try and bully myself into writing every night so I can get you guys chapters faster. I think I'm going to set a publish date, what do you think? Say, every Sunday I post a chapter? Let's see how long that lasts, shall we? Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, and I hope you don't completely hate it. If you _do _hate it, or highly dislike something about it, then leave me a review telling me what I did. You can review to your little hearts desire, it won't bother me a bit! I guess that's a wrap for today, folks, I'll see you on Sunday of next week. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving, for all of you that celebrate Thanksgiving.

A Turkey Goes Gobble Gobble,

When-Words-Fail.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ridiculous.**_

"Draco, you're being ridiculous!" Karissa stated with a glare. They were currently in the (thankfully) empty Slytherin common room. Karissa and Draco were standing up, and Angelique was resting on a couch with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head. She didn't like it when her siblings fought, so she tried to tune it out as much as she could. They weren't yelling, talking in very loud voices, yes, but not yelling

"No, I'm not. That bloody bird almost killed me, so I want it dead!"

"How could you say such a thing! Are you really so _heartless _that you want-"

"I am not _heartless_-"

"Really? Because that's what it looks like to me!"

"Hagrid shouldn't have even had that thing! He's an irresponsible-"

"Oh, _he's _irresponsible? Okay, so charging at a Hippogriff and insulting it is the most responsible thing to do now, is it?"

"It didn't attack _you_-"

"That's because _I'm _smart and did what I was told!"

"Oh, yeah, that's why father hates you so much, because you're smart and do what you're told!" Silence followed Draco's outburst. Angelique opened her eyes and sat up. Draco had his hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes were wide. Karissa's lips were set in a straight line, her face flushed, and her eyes blazing with fury and hurt.

"Karissa, I-" Draco started but Karissa let out an angry growl, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the common room through the portrait hole, slamming the door behind her.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Angelique yelled, "How _dare_ you!"

"I didn't mean to say that, I swear!"

"I don't bloody care if you meant to say it or not, you _know _how she feels about that!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh, no, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Draco." Angelique grabbed her bag off the floor before standing and heading towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Draco called.

"To find Karissa and calm her down before she hurts herself!" She called back angrily before exiting.

…

"Karissa, where are you?" Angelique muttered under her breath, and turned a corner. She had searched everywhere she thought Karissa would be, the library, the potions room, the Quidditch pitch, she even checked by her rock, but Karissa was nowhere to be found. Angelique soon had to go to her lessons, and was sure Karissa would show up for those because she never missed classes unless she was sick. But, she _did _skip class. And so did Draco, even though he was fine. Angelique covered for her sister, saying that she wasn't feeling well. Karissa finally showed up for potions, and seemed perfectly fine, though she gave Draco (who had shown up for potions as well) the cold shoulder. Draco seemed a bit upset by that, but he didn't let it show, instead he took great amusement by getting Potter and Weasley to do his work. Draco took even more joy by taunting Potter about Serious Black. Karissa was at her workstation, working alone because she didn't have a partner. Angelique didn't have a partner, either (not that she minded Weasley not being there, because he was an absolute idiot) so she went over to work with Karissa. Her sister didn't say anything as Angelique plopped down in the stool next to her. She just kept chopping. Angelique looked at the potion instructions, then grimaced as she took the shrivelfig and started to skin it. Angelique kept sneaking glances at Karissa while they were working, but she didn't say anything. She had learned a long time ago that Karissa in a bad mood was _not _something you wanted to annoy. But she had to know if she was okay, and she knew Karissa wouldn't make a scene in public. Hopefully.

"So," Angelique started, keeping her eyes on the task in front of her. She didn't know how to ask subtly, so she decided to be straightforward with it, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Karissa answered without looking at her.

"You... you know that Draco didn't mean it, right?"

"Sure."

"And, you know Father doesn't hate you?"

"Of course."

"Are you lying to me?" Karissa set down her knife with a loud clank and turned to Angelique.

"Yes, Angelique, I _am_ lying to you." She said in a low, angry voice, "Because I know that Draco didn't mean it, but I also know that he's right. And yes, I know that Father doesn't completely hate me, but he doesn't particularly _like_ me either." Angelique stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Yes, I swear to Merlin, I'm _fine_." The rest of the class period passed in silence.

…

The wardrobe shook as everyone stood before it.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin's voice rang out. Angelique and Karissa stood away from their fellow classmates, kind of towards the front and to the side. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Lupin questioned.

"Boggart." Karissa whispered to Angelique, "It's a shape shifter. Takes the form of your worst fear." Angelique hummed in interest.

"That's a boggart, that is." Dean Tomas said.

"Very good. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Lupin went on.

"No one knows," Hermione said.

"When did she get here?" Angelique whispered to Karissa, who shrugged. Ron was thinking along the same lines of Angelique, but he made his question known.

"When did she get here?" The read-head questioned loudly.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying, yes." Lupin cut Hermione off. The wardrobe continued to shake, as if something was trying to get out. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart." The wardrobe then gave a particularly violent shake, "Let's practice it now, shall we?" Lupin suggested, "Without wands, please. After me, _reddikulus_." The class repeated the charm, "Very good, a little louder, _very _clear, listen. _Reddikulus!" _They repeated it louder this time, and more pronounced.

"This class is ridiculous." Draco said from across the room.

"_Very _good. Now, so much for the easy parts, you see, the incantation alone is not enough. What _really _finishes a boggart is laughter. You must force it to assume a shape that you find truly amusing." There were many looks of confusion on the student's faces, "Ah, let me explain. Angelique!" Lupin called, "Would you join me please, since you seem so keen on paying attention in my class." Crap, she knew she should have been paying attention today. Angelique didn't move. "Come on, don't be shy." Angelique rolled her eyes, but stepped forward and made her way to Lupin.

"Hello. Angelique, what frightens you most of all?"

"We wont know that until we see the boggart, now will we, professor? Because I should say, I don't know, myself."

"Well, then, what I want you to do when you see it is- excuse me." Lupin walked up next to her and whispered something into her ear. "Wand at the ready?" He asked and she nodded. With a wave of his wand, Lupin opened the door of the wardrobe. A giant centipede came crawling out of the box. Angelique felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. She raised her wand and shouted,

"_Reddikulus!_" The centipede was suddenly wearing a pink bonnet and it's tiny legs were clad in hot pink, three inch heels. The thing tried to walk in the shoes, but ended up falling onto it's back, it's legs squirming in the air.

"Brilliant!" Lupin cheered. "Brilliant Angelique!" He turned on a record player and everyone got in a line. The class progressed and each student who faced their wost fear overcame it. Then, it was Karissa's turn. The boggart turned into a Dementor when she stepped up to it. Karissa stood frozen only for a second before raising her wand and shouting,

""_Expecto Patronum!_" And a bright light shot out of her wand, kind of like a shield. The Dementor was cast away, back into the box. This all happened so quickly that Lupin didn't have the time to step in and cast the Patronus himself. Said professor looked quite astonished. Karissa, too, looked gobsmacked as she started at the wardrobe that had continued it's rattling.

"That's it for today, class dismissed." Lupin said absentmindedly, "Karissa, I'd like to have a word with you. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Many groans of disappointment came from the students as they filed away out of the door.

…

"What did he say?" Angelique questioned as Karissa exited the empty classroom that Lupin had used for their lesson.

"He just told me how hard it is to cast that spell, and that I'm very talented, or something like that."

"Well, at least now we know that you aren't _completely _rubbish at charms." Angelique offered and Karissa playfully punched her arm.

"Shut up."

…

The next day at breakfast, the owls flew in with the mail. Angelique got a letter from her mother saying that she was very proud of her for making an O on her potions essay, and that inside the envelope there was a signed permission slip for Hogsmead. Karissa got a letter, too, but she didn't seem very happy about what it said. She soon stood up from the bench and left the Great Hall, her meal only half finished. Angelique stood and followed her out of the room, calling her name, but Karissa didn't stop walking. Angelique followed her all the way to the Slytherin Common room, calling her name over and over again but not getting a response. As she stepped through the portrait hole, she saw Karissa throw the letter into the fire and stomp up the stairs to their shared dorm room. Angelique quickly snatched the letter out of the fire before it could burn, but the edges were still a bit black. She flattened out the crumpled parchment and began to read.

_Dear Karissa, _

_Your father and I have received word from your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that you have successfully cast the Patronus charm against a boggart that took the form of a Dementor. Your teacher said that he has not taught the charm yet. You seem to have taken it upon yourself to handle things that the teachers would normally have taken care of. He was very impressed, but I am telling you now that you must try to behave. Your father was not happy to hear of this, and neither am I. That is not how a Malfoy acts. You said in your last letter that you got an O on your last potions essay. An O? Karissa, you could do better than that. Your father has forbidden you to visit Hogsmead because of your grade and your actions. Please, try to do better next time. I'm very disappointed in you. Draco had also informed me about the Hippogriff incident. That beast deserves to die, and you defend it? You're lucky I dont tell your father. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mother. _

Angelique crumbled up the letter and threw it into the fire. Now she knew why Karissa was so upset. Try to do better? Who did her mother think Karissa was, Merlin? That wasn't fair! And she didn't even give a solid explanation as to why they were disappointed. Not how a Malfoy acts? Angelique was seething. How dare He! How dare her father forbid Karissa to go to Hogsmead! Angelique had gotten the same grade as Karissa, yet _she _was aloud to go. And the Hippogriff incident? It was Draco's bloody fault that that Hippogriff attacked him! Angelique grabbed a spare piece of parchment from her bag and a quill. She sat down and started to write furiously. What ended up on the parchment went something like this,

_Dear Mother, _

_Really? The teacher personally sends you a letter telling you how talented your daughter is, then you scold her and tell her to 'do better next time'? And the whole Hogsmead thing, I got the same grade as she did and she's not allowed to go because of it? That's not fair! I demand to know why you think this- _

Then, Angelique stopped writing. What good would this do? Sending a letter like this to her parents? This wouldn't change anything. If not, it would only make things worse. She had to think about this. She tore up the parchment and threw that into the fire. No, a letter wouldn't work. She would have to approach this differently. She had to think like a Slytherin.

…

Okay, the whole Sunday thing didn't last very long, ha ha. At least I'm over my writer's block. I can't help it! We have a whole week off and I don't have anything to do but write because I'm a loner and have no friends. But getting back to the point, I hope you liked the chapter. I put it in Angelique's POV for a change. I think I was just getting tired of Karissa's POV, so I thought I'd let Angelique have a say in the story. So, tell me if you like Angelique's POV, tell me if you don't, heck, you can even tell me what you had for breakfast, I don't care. And ooh, Karissa got dissed by her own parents _and _by her brother, how is she going to take that? Well, folks, that's a detail that even _I_ don't know yet! So. At least she still has Angelique, but how long is that going to last? And of _course_ I listen to reviews! You guys don't know how happy I get when that review number goes up, it gives me a warm feeling in my lower intestine. Bam, what up Matilda the Musical reference! And Kayle13133, omg I just now saw your review after I finished this, that's such a coincidink (coincidence, that's just my weird Emily language.) I'm going to try and put some chapters in other character's POVs. Let's see how that goes.

Don't Go Out After Dark,

When-Words-Fail.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Almost Friends.**_

Harry was in a sour mood. It wasn't anyone's fault, really, and it wasn't Professor Mcgonagall's fault, either. He just... it wasn't fair. Everyone got to go to Hogsmead except for him. His whole _life _wasn't fair. He wished he had an actual family, someone who cared for him. He wished he had a mother, someone like Molly Weasley, who made homemade fudge and knit jumpers with giant letters on the front. He wished he had someone to go home for Christmas to. He wished he had-

Harry ran into someone when turning a corner. It sent them both crashing to the floor. "Ow." He said at the same time as the other person said,

"Wha-?" Harry's glasses had been knocked off his face on impact with the person, so when he looked up, all he saw was a big blur. He felt around for his glasses, and was reminded of a muggle cartoon that his cousin Dudly used to watch, where one of the main characters always lost her glasses and would feel around for them saying "my glasses! I can't see without my glasses!". Well, Harry felt really stupid crawling around on the floor, and he wasn't going to make it worse by stating his predicament to the world. He could sense the person he ran into picking something up off the floor.

"Here." Said a very familiar voice and his glasses were slipped onto his face. And soon he was looking into the gray eyes of Karissa Malfoy. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes weren't completely gray, there were a few specks of gold and blue in them. Harry had to admit, Karissa's eyes were very pretty. _What? _Had he just admitted that he found Karissa Malfoy's eyes _pretty_? He was going crazy. It must be his lack of food.

"Uh." Harry said dumbly. _Really? 'Uh', was all you could think of? _A voice inside his head that very scarily reminded him of Hermione, scolded him. "Thanks?" Did that come out as a question? Karissa gave him a weird look, then stood up. Harry scrambled up after her. He stood brushing himself off, then looked at Karissa, who was doing the same. "Sorry for um, running into you... again." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know how to approach this situation. Karissa looked kind of...sad. Her eyes were dull and tired, and her lips curved down in the corners where they usually twitched with amusement. She wasn't acting like herself, well, she wasn't acting like how she _usually_ acted. The fact that she hasn't said not even _one _sarcastic remark aided to the fact that she was acting unusual.

"Why aren't you at Hogsmead?" Karissa asked. Harry was about to give her the excuse he had been using all day, 'I have to finish some homework', but he stopped himself.

"I don't have a permission slip." He said. Karissa tilted her head to the side a bit, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Neither do I." She said with a small smile. Harry was surprised that she told him. And that she wasn't saying anything about Harry's 'family'.

"I guess we can be excluded together, then?" He offered with a smile. Karissa chuckled, then seemed to be thinking over something.

"Can I show you something?" She asked.

"I guess?" Harry said, confused.

"Come on, then." Karissa said, then took hold of his wrist and took off down the corridor, dragging Harry along with her.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Karissa let go of his wrist and slowed down to a fast paced walk.

"It's a surprise." She said with an excited gleam in her eyes. Well, this was better than sad and dull. Much better. They reached the main entrance to the castle and Karissa walked out of the doors and into the chilly air. Harry shivered and wrapped his coat more firmly around himself. Karissa didn't seem to be bother by change in temperature, as she kept up her fast paced walking. Harry followed her down the hill leading to the Black Lake. Harry remembered when they rode on Buckbeak that day, how exhilarating that was, and Harry felt a warm feeling in his chest when he thought about it. The feeling quickly went away, however, when he thought about what happened to Draco, and a feeling of dread replaced it when he pondered over what Draco might do to the Hippogriff.

"Here." Karissa suddenly stopped walking and Harry nearly ran into her. They stood before small tree, the plant barley reaching past Harry's shoulder. They were at the edge of the Forbidden forest, not far from Hagrid's wooden hut.

"It's... a tree." Harry commented.  
>"Well, I know that." Karissa sounded irritated, "Just wait." They stood there for a few minutes before something started to happen. It was almost unnoticeable at first, just a slight change, but it grew more pronounced as time passed.<p>

"What's it doing?" Harry asked.

"Watch." Was Karissa's answer. Her eyes were glued to the tree, a wonder filled expression on her face. Harry tore his gaze away from her and back to the tree, which was rapidly changing. The brown and red leaves were all suddenly ripped from the tree and swirled around it a few times before settling down on the ground. The leaves glowed with a golden light for a few seconds before they disappeared into the ground, seeming to melt into it. The light stayed, however, and then it moved towards the tree and ran up it, coating the bark in the golden tint. The light seemed to melt into the tree, just as the leaves had done into the ground, and it was soon the small, boring tree that they had been looking at before, save the leaves that had once rested on the branches.

"Wow." Harry said in amazement.

"It's not over yet." Karissa said. Suddenly, new leaves started to grow on the bare branches. It was like they were watching a film in fast motion. The leaves that grew back had a certain magical feel about them, and they were a pure white color with golden specks dotted on them. The branches of the tree grew white as well, looking kind of like a grove aspen's tree bark but with gold spots instead of the regular brownish color. Then, the tree started to grow in height. It reached far above Harry's head, and was now towering above with the other trees. Harry was speechless. At least, speechless to any intellectual sentences.

"How...?" He said dumbly, staring at the tree.

"I don't know," Karissa answered his half question with a shrug, "There are trees like this all over the grounds. Something similar happens in the spring and the summer. It's usually in that small tree form we saw before. It's only like this in the winter."

"That's... that's one interesting tree." Karissa chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." She agreed. She looked at the tree, her hands in her pockets, with a lazy smile on her face. Harry had never seen her so... relaxed. Sure, she had never been the kind of person who was always tensed up, but she wasn't the kind of person who walked around with a happy smile and relaxed demeanor. Well, maybe relaxed wasn't the best word to describe Karissa at that moment. It's more like... comfortable. Karissa's facial expression changed then. It turned into one of sadness. She looked over at Harry and their eyes met.

"I wish we could be friends. It would make everything so much easier." Well, that was unexpected.

"Why can't we be friends?" Harry questioned. Then, he mentally face palmed. What a stupid thing to say.

"If you haven't noticed, my father doesn't particularly like you, Hermione's a muggleborn, and Ron's, well, Ron's a Weasley." She said dryly with a sour look, "One doesn't keep that kind of company when one is a Malfoy."

"But can't you just-"

"No, I can't. My father already hates me enough, I don't want to go and make it worse."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" She said, turning towards him, suddenly angry, "You don't _have _any parents!" The her eyes widened, "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." Harry assured her, which surprised him because if it were anyone else saying that to him, he wouldn't be as forgiving. Maybe it's because he's met her dad, and Lucius didn't seem very... nice.

"No, I shouldn't have said that. I just..." She trailed off.

"It's okay." Harry said. Karissa sighed and turned back to the tree.

"Draco has owled my father about Buckbeak." She said, her face downcast once more, "I don't know what he's going to do, but it's probably not going to be good." She looked down and kicked the ground at her feet, "And to think, I like that bloody bird." Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the last statement.

"It's a _Hippogriff_." He corrected her.

"It's got wings, so it's a bird." They both laughed. Even though it didn't last long, it felt nice to actually have a conversation with Karissa without someone being insulted, well, _almost _not being insulted. Karissa let out a longing sigh.

"I wish I could do something about it, though. They just don't listen to me, Draco and Angelique." Harry wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just settled with,

"Amen." And Karissa gave him a weird look. "Muggle... forget I said anything." Karissa chuckled a bit.

"As articulate as ever."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You need to sort out your priorities."

"You need to work on your compliments."

"Fine. I like your... glasses?"

"That's a nice start." Their laughter died into a comfortable silence.

"We should probably head back, the others will be back soon." Karissa stated, almost regretfully. Harry nodded his agreement and they began the short trek back to the castle. They walked in silence, that is, until Karissa said without looking at him,

"I hope you know this doesn't make us friends." And harry looked at her with a wary expression, wishing that they _could _be friends.

"Maybe we could be... almost friends?" He suggested. She gave a little half smile, and a nod.

"Yeah." And with that, they parted ways.

...

Harry woke up, groggy and confused, in the infirmary. That seemed to be happening a lot lately, and Merlin bless Madam Pomfrey, who never seemed to tire of putting up with Harry and his injuries. Harry felt around the table at his right for his glasses(because that's always where they ended up), found them and slipped them onto his nose. He heard voices not far away.

"Don't tell my father, please." He heard someone say. That someone sounded very much like Karissa Malfoy, "_Please._" It was said more firmly this time. There was a beat of silence, then,

"Very well," Professor Mcgonagall's voice rang out, "but you must be rewarded. Therefore I award one hundred points to Slytherin house, for your quick thinking."

"Professor-"

"Karissa, you saved somebody's life. You deserve to be acknowledged. And if you insist I not tell your parents, then house points are the best I can come up with." And Harry thought he heard Karissa mutter under her breath,

"What if I don't _want _to be acknowledged?" But McGonagall was already out of the door and down the hall before she could finish her sentence. Karissa turned and saw that Harry was awake.

"Morning sunshine." She said, walking over and sitting on the bed next to his own.

"What-" His voice was scratchy, so he cleared in and tried again, "What happened?"

"You fell off your broom," Karissa answered, "What do you remember?"

"I...flew up into the clouds, and then there were Dementors, hundreds. And I heard someone speaking, then I passed out. How am I not dead?"

"Dumbledore slowed down your fall when you came out of the clouds. Gave everyone a right scare, you did."

"What was Professor McGonagall talking about earlier? Who did you save?" Karissa didn't answer right away, but seemed to be thinking it over.

"Some Hufflepuff was thrown off his broom." She answered finally, "I just stopped him from falling to the ground."

"How?" Karissa smirked.

"It was one hell of a Wingardium Leviosa."

"Does anybody else know that you did it?"

"No, only McGonagall, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"She saw me do it. I was in the Quidditch stands when it happened, I kind of had my wand at my side and just aimed the spell at the Hufflepuff."

"Which Hufflepuff was it?"

"The Seeker, I think. Cedric Diggory."

"Well-"

"Ah, Mr Potter, you're awake I see! Miss Malfoy, can I help you with something?" Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and started fiddling around with bottles of potions. Honestly, does that woman ever slow down?

"No, Madam Pomfrey, I was just visiting Cedric. I was about to leave"

"When you leave, could you send in Miss Granger and Mr Weasley? They must be waiting outside the doors, as I wouldn't let them in."

"I'll tell them." Karissa said and stood. She shot Harry a sympathetic look as Madam Pomfrey started giving him cups of potion to down, then left without a word.

…

"I looked over and she had her wand out by her side." Hermione said, "And then I saw Cedric falling. When I looked back at her, I saw her mouth some words, and she was staring right at Cedric, and then he was levitating in mid-air."

"And you think it was _her _that cast the spell?" Ron said with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I _know _it was her." The bushy haired girl answered.

"It _was _her." Harry cut in, "She told me." All eyes turned to him.

"She _told _you?" Ron asked, "Voluntarily? When?" Harry froze. He wanted to keep their 'almost' friendship a secret. He wanted it to be just between them two and nobody else. He knew that sounded selfish, but it was true.

"I overheard McGonagall and her talking before you came in," Harry chose to say, which was _almost _the truth, "and then Malfoy told me because she didn't want rumors to be spread. She told me not to tell anyone."

"Well, look how long you held out! Almost a full ten minutes!" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything on the subject.

"Oh, shut up." Harry said grumpily and flopped back down on his bed.

…

On the next Hogsmead trip, Karissa was allowed to go. She had kind of made up with Draco, but she was still mad at him because of the Hippogriff incident. And she was furious at her parents. Well, aren't they just one big happy family. And her father. Oh, she wasn't even going to _start _on her father.

"Well, well, look who's here." Draco said. He, Angelique, and Karissa had found Hermione and Ron by the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack. Crabbe and Goyle were flanking the three Malfoys, as usual.

"You two shopping for your new dream home?" Angelique teased, "bit grand for you, isn't it, Weaslebe? Don't your family sleep in, ah, one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron said quietly.

"Oh, not very friendly," Draco said, "Crabbe, Goyle, I think it's time we teach Weaslebe how to respect his superiors." Draco said smugly. Hermione chose to step up.

"Hope you don't mean yourself!" She scoffed, standing in front of Ron. Draco seemed offended.

"How _dare _you speak to me, you filthy little _mudblood_." Karissa's blood boiled at the word, and all she wanted to do at that moment was hex Draco's- A snow ball came soaring out of nowhere and hit Draco squarely in the shoulder. Everyone turned to the direction that it came from. Well, snowballs worked, too.

"Who was that?" Karissa called. Another snowball came and hit Angelique this time, knocking her back in surprise. Now, a whole barrage of snowballs were being thrown, hitting Draco, Angelique, Goyle and Crabbe, but not Karissa. Then, Goyle's hat 'magically' was pushed down so that it covered his eyes. He quickly pulled it back up. Crabbe's trousers had been pulled down and he was frantically trying to pull them back up again. Crabbe then went flying forward and landed face first in the snow. Goyle's scarf was being pulled by an invisible _thing, _and it spun the boy around and around. Draco was freaking out and tripped over Crabbe, who was still on the ground where he had been pushed. Goyle was letting out some _very _girlish screams, and soon fell to the ground. Angelique's hat was ripped off her head and then thrown at her. She let out a yelp of surprise and caught it with shaky hands. Draco was grabbed by his feet and dragged through the gate in the fence and into the grounds that held the shrieking Shack. He was dragged for a few feet before he was let go. He scrambled up and ran toward the hill that led back to Hogsmead. Draco pushed down Crabbe and Goyle in his hasty retreat, and shouted "get out of the way!" as he did so. Karissa was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Angelique quickly followed her brother up the hill and out of sight. The ends of Karissa's scarf were then bouncing up and down in the air, and then it was her hair. She let out a small squeak and jerked away. Her actions were met by laughter. Very _familiar _laughter.

"Potter!" She called and he revealed himself, then doubled over with laughter. "Not funny!" She scolded. "Okay, it was a _little _funny." She said when she got disbelieving looks from all three Gryffindors.

A distant "Karissa!" was heard, and the blond rolled her eyes. "That's my call." Then, she nodded to the trio, and ran back up the hill that her siblings had scrambled up only minutes before. When she reached the cover of the trees, she paused, then stooped down and grabbed a handful of snow. She rolled it into a ball, and then went back to the edge of the patch of trees. The trio's backs were all to her, so, of course, she took this as an opportunity. She reared back her arm, and let fly. Karissa stayed long enough to see the snowball hit the back of Harry's head, and to see him whip around.

"Yes!" She called in triumph, then ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

…

Draco was currently having an inner scolding session. How could he be so stupid? He wouldn't be surprised if Karissa hated him forever. First he goes and tells her that her own father hates her, and the he goes and does everything that Karissa begged him _not _to do. And now, the cherry on top, he was so busy with his own pettish self that he failed to see what would happen to Karissa when he owled his father about the Quidditch match. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he be so idiotic? He was just making all of the wrong decisions lately. He _had _to start thinking before he acted. He _knew _that his father would be mad that Karissa _saved _a Hufflepuff, or even did something _remotely _Gryffindor, and now Karissa was going to pay the price for his own foolish actions. Why did he even do it, anyway? Karissa hadn't done anything to him. Nothing! And he ratted her out! Maybe he was just jealous that Karissa was so much... _better _that him. She was better at him in Potions, and pretty much every other academic subject. She was even a better Seeker than her was! And she wasn't even allowed to play-

"Draco, are you alright? You seem upset." Angelique commented with a worried look. Should he tell her? Maybe she could do something... no.

"I'm fine." Draco said, putting on his best mask of indifference. He knew that Angelique knew there was something wrong, so he said, "I'm just feeling a bit sick, is all. I think I'll lie down for a while." Angelique gave a nod, and he took that as his cue to get up and ascend the stairs to his dorm. And he was _not _looking forward to when Karissa found out about what he did.

…

"Draco!" Draco woke with a start. Someone was banging on the door to his dorm and shouting his name. "Draco if you don't open the bloody door in five seconds then I'm blowing it down!" The person called through the thin plank of wood.

Oh.

Shit.

Karissa.

Draco quickly got up and opened the door because he knew that her threat wasn't a threat, but a promise. His sister stormed in and slammed the door behind her. Then, she stood there, staring at him with a disappointed glare.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked angrily, her eyes narrowed.

"I was being stupid," Draco offered, and Karissa's eyes narrowed even more.

"I know that. _Why?_"

"I don't know why." Karissa started the impatient tapping of her foot that she does when she's waiting for an answer. "I wasn't _thinking_."

"No, Draco, you weren't _thinking_. You _never _think. You never think before you act. You're like a bloody _Gryffindor_." Draco flinched at her tone of voice, "This is why I can't bloody _stand _you right now, because you only care about yourself! You don't _stop _and _think _about what might happen to the people around you!"

"At least _I _don't go around showing off-"

"You're one to talk, considering how you stride around the corridors-"

"I don't use complex charms on _Dementors, _I don't save people from falling ten feet to the ground! _I'm _not the one who craves for attention-"  
>"<em>Craves for attention? <em>Are you bloody kidding me? Are you just naming off traits about yourself now? Okay, why don't I say a few things! You don't care about what happens to others, you walk around thinking you're Merlin's great grandson, you tease other people for being poor and 'impure'. " She put air quotes around that last part, "You're so wrapped up in your own little world that you don't pay attention to what's going on around you!"

"At least our parents don't hate me!"

"You don't _listen _to anything anyone tells you-!"

"At least _I'm_ not a disappointment!"

"Because you feel sorry for yourself-!"

"At least Father doesn't use _me_ as a personal _punching bag_!" There was silence after Draco's outburst, much like last time. Then,

"Do you _know _how it feels?" Karissa asked, suddenly quiet, "To have your parents _hate _you?" There were tears in her eyes. Draco was surprised. He had _never _seen Karissa cry, not even when Father yelled at her, not even when Father went on one of his drunken rampages and broke everything in his path. "No, you don't." She answered for him, a humorless laugh escaping her lips. Tears were now running freely down her face, and she didn't move to wipe them away.

"Karissa, I-I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, you're _sorry_." She said bitterly, "Don't waste your breath." She then turned, opened the door, and left. Draco stood there, frozen. Karissa was right, he _was _heartless. He sat down heavily on his bed and cradled his head in his hands. He was _such _an _idiot_.

…

Oh. My. Merlin. This is getting intense. Okie, so hope you like the chapter. Please don't hate me for making it so happy and fun and then completely ruining the mood, I mean it had to come out _sometime_. But poor Karissa. Poor Draco. What is Angelique going to do? How is Karissa going to take _this_? When am I ever going to learn that shaving cream is _not _the same as whipped cream? Reviews are much appreciated and highly encouraged, just please keep the flames to a minimum.

Everyone Is a Someone,

When-Words-Fail.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Very Merry Christmas. **_

"Karissa?" Angelique called, "Are you in there?"

"Yes." Was the muffled response.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"But-"

"I'm sleeping, go away."

"You're not asleep."

"I'm _trying _to sleep."

"I just want to give you something."

"What is it?" Karissa muffled voice sounded wary.

"A surprise. Come on, open the door." A sigh was heard, then the door opened. Karissa was laying on her bed, back toward the ceiling so she must have used her wand to open the door. She was always good at magic. Angelique walked in and perched on the edge of Karissa's bed.

"Are you still alive?" In response, Karissa lifted a leg and promptly kicked her sister on the thigh. "I'll take that as a yes." Angelique said, rubbing at the spot that she had kicked. "Come on, sit up." She prodded, "I can't very well give you a gift when you're laying on your own face." Karissa groaned, but flipped herself over and arranged herself into a sitting position. Angelique then handed her a carefully wrapped box clad in green wrapping paper. Karissa gave her a funny look.

"Green paper?" Karissa questioned. Angelique shrugged.

"Go on, open it." She urged. Karissa ripped open the paper and stared at the object in her hands.

"Draco got me this?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you guess?"

"He's the only one, other than you, who knows that I can draw. And you said you were waiting until we got home until you give me my present. And green wrapping paper? That's so typically Draco." She said, holding up the sketch pad and assorted pencils and pens. "Is this a _muggle _sketch pad?" She exclaimed, studying it.

"Looks like it." The other answered with a shrug, "He really is sorry, you know. Draco can say really stupid things when he's under pressure."

"Yeah, I know."

"Will you let him apologize?"

"I suppose I have to, because we're about to spend two weeks under the same roof."

"That's the spirit!" Angelique said cheerfully and Karissa rolled her eyes.

…

Karissa felt a light nudge on her arm as she lay in bed. Her sleep dazed mind started making up excuses as to why she was being woken up so early in the morning.

"Angelique, go away." She muttered to her 'sister.' The nudging lived on, however, and Karissa groaned tiredly before rolling onto her side, her back to the annoying tapping. But it kept going, on her shoulder blade now. Karissa groaned again, this time in annoyance, as she sat up and rounded on her-

Cat?

There was a _cat _on her bed.

When did she get a cat?

It was very small, just a kitten, with stormy gray fur and white paws. The creature looked at Karissa with wide, innocent clear blue eyes, and swatted the air with it's little paw. It's pink nose twitched as the cat walked over to Karissa and nudged her arm with it's head. Karissa sat up fully and then rearranged herself so that she was sitting Indian-style on her bed. The kitten let out a soft mew and hopped onto Karissa's lap; well, it _tried _to, but it didn't quite make it as it was too small to do any real jumps. The cat landed back on the bed, but didn't give up, as it tried to jump onto Karissa's lap again. Karissa let out a soft laugh and picked up the tiny creature. She set it down on her lap, and the kitten spun around a few times before sitting down on it's hind legs. Karissa chuckled.

"Where did you come from?" She said softly, stroking the kitten's soft fur. It let out a long purr and closed it's eyes. "Mother is never going to let me keep you." Karissa stated sadly. The kitten let out a high pitched mew and looked at Karissa with those pale blue eyes. Karissa picked up the cat and held it in front of her face. It reached out a paw and lightly swatted her nose. "You're cute." She admitted warily. The cat started to squirm in her hands, so Karissa put it back down in her lap. It jumped back onto the bed and scampered over to a package resting on her bed that Karissa hadn't noticed. Karissa reached out to take the box, but when she was about to grab it, the kitten jumped onto the back of her hand, resting the entire length of it's body on it.

"Oh, come on now." Karissa said with a chuckle and picked the kitten up with her free hand, only to set it back down in her lap. Karissa then grabbed the package. On the front of it was scrawled in neat letters, _Karissa_. Karissa smiled, she would recognize Angelique's handwriting anywhere.

_Dear Karissa, _the note inside it read, _this is my Christmas present to you. I was going to wait until Christmas morning to give you this little ball of fur, but I figured that Mother and Father wouldn't be too happy with finding a small creature under the Christmas tree. I hope you like her, because it took me a right long time to find one suitable for your highness. Do try and keep her a secret from Mother and Father until we go back to Hogwarts, because I don't think they'd let you keep her. And the other item in the box is from me _and_ Draco. Do try to keep that one a secret as well, because Mother and Father wouldn't like that either. Happy Christmas. _

_With love and Chocolate, _

_Angelique. _

There was chocolate inside the box, hence the _with love and chocolate _signature, and there was also a little golden ball. Karissa had barely touched it when the ball sprouted wings and proceeded to zip around her room. A snitch. The snitch flew around her room a bit before hovering in front of her. She gently took it it her fingers and the silver wings disappeared, leaving only the smooth golden surface. Karissa peered at it curiously, twirling it around in her fingers. She smiled. The kitten rubbed it's, well, _her, _face on Karissa's arm and purred, seeking attention. Karissa reached out a hand and absentmindedly scratched behind her ear while trying to think of a way to hide her from her parents and the house elves. She supposed she could ask the house elves not to tell her parents about the kitten or the snitch. And she could keep the kitten inside her room and sneak her little scraps of food. It _might _work. If her parents found out and didn't want Karissa to keep the kitten, then... then... then Karissa would keep her anyway. There. Then it dawned on her. She had to _name _it. Because she couldn't very well go about thinking of it as 'the kitten that magically found itself on my bed'. Karissa thought about it. She looked at the kitten on her lap, who was currently purring like crazy and had it's eyes closed. Karissa stopped scratching (which earned her a sad look from the creature) and picked up the kitten. She studied it.

"I don't suppose you want one of those ridiculously long and complicated names, like Franglais Copernicus the third?" She questioned, "How about... Daisy?" The kitten just looked at her, "I'll take that as a no. Maybe... Pebbles?" Another blank look, "Delilah?" The kitten looked on with those blue eyes. "What about Rain?" The kitten let out a happy mew at that. Karissa smiled, "Rain it is then." she said with finality. She kissed Rain on the head, put her down, then went to get dressed.

…

The Malfoy family sat at the long table in which they had their meals. The events that took place there were mostly carried out in silence. After breakfast that morning, Lucius claimed that he was going on some 'business' and that he would be back later in the day. He would usually depart for his 'business' at about ten o'clock in the morning, and he wouldn't be back until around three in the afternoon. Once her dear husband had left, Narcissa announced that she was going shopping. She tried to convince Angelique to go with her, and when she refused even asked Karissa, who also refused. At ten thirty in the morning, Narcissa left the Malfoy Manor. Before leaving, however, Narcissa coaxed Draco and Angelique into a hug each, which was very odd, to say the least, because the Malfoy parents were above physical displays of affection. Narcissa then turned to Karissa. They looked at each other, silence falling between them. Narcissa then stepped toward Karissa and wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter. And no matter how much Karissa tried not to, and no matter how much Karissa _knew _that she shouldn't because she wanted her mother to know that Karissa was angry at her, she couldn't help but hug back.

…

"Ready?" Karissa asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes that she only got when she was about to do something exciting. Angelique smirked.

"Bring it on." Answered her sister. The two girls raised their arms, hands gripping the snowballs tightly, then they reared back their arms and let fly. A full blown snowball fight then ensued, which resulted in wet clothes and numb fingers. Draco even joined in for the last few minutes, all three Malfoy siblings throwing and ducking behind piles of white snow. An hour after they had started, all three of them sat in front of a burning fire, with mugs of hot chocolate. _This, _Karissa thought as she sipped her drink, _is what I call a merry Christmas. _It wasn't like this every day. They would never think about doing something as _childish _and _immature _as running around in the snow if their parents had been home.

…

"So," Angelique said as she and Karissa sat on Karissa's bed that night, "what did you name her?"

"Rain." Karissa answered and pat the small cat on her little head. Rain let out a soft mew and scampered over to Angelique. Rain gently rubbed her head on Angelique's hand, and the girl chuckled while reaching up to pet the soft fur.

"I like it. We have to keep her a secret, though. You know mother doesn't like animals in her house, even though we have enough house elves to employ the whole of Whales and still have some to spare."

"I guess," Karissa said longingly.

…

Karissa was woken by a very insistent nudging on her arm. She cracked open one eyes to see a blur of gray fur in front of her.

"It's too early." Karissa complained, turning onto her other side. She had almost fallen back asleep when somebody came bursting into her room, and proceeded to smack her with a pillow while yelling,

"IT'S-CHRIST-MAS-IT'S-CHRIST-MAS..." Over and over again. Karissa groaned and shoved her own pillow over her head in an attempt to show Angelique that she was not in the mood. But, of course, Angelique didn't get the hint.

"WAKE-UP-WAKE-UP-WAKE-UP!" The smacking of the pillow continued.

"Go away." Karissa muttered grumpily, her comforter replacing the pillow's position on her head. Angelique didn't seem to like that, as she grabbed said comforter and pulled in off the bed. The cloth landed on the floor with a thump, and Karissa shivered at the sudden change in temperature.

"Angelique!" Karissa exclaimed angrily, throwing a pillow at her sister. Angelique caught it easily.

"Get up, you lazy git." She said. Karissa grumbled something under her breath that sounded like, 'you're lucky I have boundaries,' then sat up and slipped out of bed.

"Oi, she lives!" Angelique said in mock surprise. Karissa glared at her.

"Alright, give a girl some privacy." Karissa said, pushing Angelique toward the door.

"Oh, but I just got here!" Angelique protested, "What about Rain? I haven't seen her since-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's been so long since last night, you must be so _anxious_." By that time they had reached the door and with a final roll of her eyes, Karissa pushed her sister into the hallway.

…

"Oh, Karissa." Angelique said softly, lightly brushing the newly formed bruise on her sister's cheek. Karissa flinched and turned her head so that her hair covered the purple spot. She set her gaze on the open curtains on her bedroom window, the moonlight shining down on the Manor's exquisite landscape. It was raining, the weather seeming to reflect Karissa's mood.

"This is _not _how Christmas is supposed to go." Angelique went on, placing her hands in her lap, "Damn firewhiskey." She spat. There was a pregnant pause, wherein the two girls sat staring out the window, watching the rain fall against the smooth glass. The excessive _tap tap tap _of the rain gave a sense of calm, almost, to the tense atmosphere of the room. After a while, Karissa sighed resignedly and stood from the bed. She walked over to a medium sized trunk at the end of her bed, knelt down in front of it and tapped her wand to the lock. There was an audible click as the trunk unlocked and the top creaked open. Karissa reached in and pulled out an old book, one that look almost like a journal, but too ancient to be Karissa's. The title read, _The Beginner's Guide to Healing_. Karissa then shuffled back over to Angelique and held out the book.

"You know what to do." She said as Angelique took the book, looking solemn. With a sigh, Angelique nodded and took out her wand. As she muttered the spell under her breath, the bruise on Karissa's face started to slowly fade away until it was gone, nothing more than a memory.

…

Karissa sat in the empty compartment on the Hogwarts express with a book in her hands. It was normal to see Karissa with a book nowadays, she found that she could lose herself in the information, whether it be fiction or nonfiction, they both worked the same way for her. She was glad to be going back to Hogwarts after the break, though most students her age would say that they were dreading the day when their vacation ended, when they had to go back to more schoolwork and learning. But Karissa welcomed the distraction of school, it helped her keep her mind off of what was really going on at home. Which, she knew was not a good way to handle her problems, but that was all she could think of at the moment. Rain let out a soft mew from beside her, and Karissa reached out a hand to scratch absentmindedly behind the kitten's ear. She had managed (barely) to keep her a secret. Angelique and Draco then entered the compartment and sat. Karissa didn't look up from her book.

"So, Sirius Black is still at large and Dumbledore decides to keep the castle open. A castle full of children, part of which don't even know how to cast a _Stupify _to save their lives, and Merlin knows if it will ever come down to that." Angelique said in a huff.

"It's obvious that Dumbledore just wants the attention." Draco chided casually.

"Maybe he just wants to keep a sense of normality to the students." Karissa said from behind her book. "I mean, not everyone can stomach things like that. And Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be, what with all of the charms and spells shielding it." She was met with silence. The book that was hiding her face disappeared as she moved it into her lap. Her siblings were looking at her with confused expressions.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked. Karissa's face scrunched up in confusion as well.

"Haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History?" The two people across from her shook their heads. "Well, that explains it." Karissa said, raising the book back to her eye level, indicating that her contribution to the conversation was over.

…

This is kind of a mini chapter. I thought you guys deserved _something, _because we all know that I take for-bloody-ever to post. The next chapter I think will be the last of third year. I know this one is super short, but you know, just go with it. Plus I've been super sick the past four days, so you should feel special that I took the time to write thisallinonedaybecauseididn'tfeellikewritingtheotherthreedaysiwasoutfromschool*cough cough*

Anyway, please don't kill me (Or maim or seriously injure) for making this super duper short. The next one will be longer (hopefully).

Reviews are much appreciated and highly encouraged. Also, a review would make me feel not so crappy right now because I have the flu. And a review would make me _immensely _happy and joyous, so type down some words and hit that button! (Please)

Just Trust Me, Potter,

When-Words-Fail.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Frantic. **_

"Now, Karissa," Lupin started, giving her a pointed look, "I need your help with something, but we need Harry's permission first." Karissa blinked.

"Potter? What exactly am I helping you with?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. At that moment, Harry walked into the room, and his face morphed into one of confusion and bewilderment when he saw Karissa.

"I'll explain in a minute. First, Harry." Lupin took Harry aside and they spoke in hushed voices, Harry casting glances at Karissa during their conversation. Karissa could hear many ' no's from Harry and many 'help's from Lupin during the duration of the discussion. Karissa was kind of lost. She could tell that Lupin thought that Karissa could help Harry with something, and that Harry didn't like that idea. Karissa didn't know what Lupin thought she could help with, she and the professor had barely spoken outside of the classroom, and she had heard many not so nice things about Lupin from her father's ranting and ravings during the summer. But Karissa liked Lupin, he was nice and fun and a very good teacher, better than Lockhart, that's for sure. He never ran out of interesting things to show the class. But Karissa had never actually shown any signs of being _good _at anything, at least, good enough to help out with (possibly) teaching something (she had a hunch that it was about teaching something to Harry, because why else would Lupin want Harry's approval for Karissa's help?). The only memorable thing she had done in Lupin's presence was the-

The Patronus Charm.

_Oh_.

That actually made sense, if Karissa thought about it. She was, according to Lupin, one of the only people to master the Patronus Charm at such an early age. But really, it hadn't been hard, she simply just waved her wand and said '_Expecto Patronum_' and it _happened_. She didn't expect it to actually _work_. Not to mention she was rubbish at charms, so it was a great shock on her as well as the rest of the class when she cast the charm. But the thing that made her so nervous at the moment was that she couldn't _do _it anymore. She had tried it during the break, she had even tried it in her dorm after the break, but she couldn't cast it anymore. She didn't know what she was doing wrong, it seemed to work perfectly fine last time. The light always ended up so dim, she couldn't ward off a Dementor if she tried. Maybe it was just her happy thought. Maybe it wasn't strong enough. She always thought of the same thing, Draco and Angelique, though lately it had been of mostly Angelique because she was still upset about what Draco had said to her. He had apologized multiple times, and though Karissa had said that it was fine, he seemed to know that it wasn't. Draco had let it go after a while, but it still hung over them like a storm cloud.

And then there was Harry.

Harry, who had never done anything against her. Harry, who always put up with her sarcastic remarks and mild insults, who _never _lost his temper with her in the few times that they would speak. Karissa was sure that if it had been anyone other than Harry that they would have snapped at her at least _once. _But not Harry. Karissa wished that she could at least be a _little _civil towards the Gryffindor, if not that then not speak with him at all. It least that would prevent insults from flying. But there were two problems with that. Of course, everyone knows that, one, Harry is a Gryffindor and Karissa is a Slytherin. The whole House rivalry thing. And there was the fact that he was Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, who was one of the best seekers ever to play Quidditch at Hogwarts since his father, the Harry Potter who had killed You-Know-Who when he was just a _baby_. The boy who was always better than Draco at Quidditch, the boy who got along better than Angelique with teachers, the boy who seemed to _never _run out of praise and special favors. And all of that, combined with the fact that Karissa's father did _not _like Harry for many reasons, provided the worst possible situation for friendship between Harry and Karissa. Karissa wished she could explain that to Harry, but he would probable not see reason.

And that's why Karissa refused to speak to Harry.

_And_ that's probably why Harry hates her now, because she keeps turning on him. One moment, she's friendly, they had a conversation, after all, during that first trip to Hogsmead that they both didn't go on. Then she stops speaking to him in an even _remotely _friendly way, insulting him along with her siblings. She didn't _intend _to be so cruel, she had just wanted somebody to _talk _to, someone to share something with who wouldn't call her completely idiotic for being fascinated with a tree, which is more to say about most of her Slytherin piers. And then she just turned a corner and ran into Harry a second time in the three years they had attended Hogwarts together, and Karissa could remember thinking that it was weird how they always ended up having the longest conversations after literally colliding, and she remembered thinking that maybe she could change that. She had been fuming before bumping into the raven haired boy, mentally cursing her life and how _unfair _everything was and asking herself, _why _did she _have _to be a Malfoy, where she was only allowed to befriend people who could be useful in the present or near future. Karissa had just wanted to freely talk to someone, to pretend _not _to be a Malfoy in the best way she could think of, and that was conversing with a Gryffindor, said Gryffindor being Harry Potter, a boy who every Malfoy in that generation despised for one reason or another.

In Karissa's eyes, that was the most non-Malfoy thing to do. And now she _couldn't _just go up and have a conversation with Harry like they were old pals, because she and her father were already on rough ground and she didn't want to make it worse by disobeying certain... _terms _that had been silently placed the moment they stepped into Hogwarts their first year, and that was, Harry Potter is the enemy. And no matter how much Karissa didn't like that, it was still a rule, so to say, for the Malfoy family. Karissa's father didn't like Harry, whether it be because of the boy's fame or because he killed You-Know-Who, Karissa didn't know-

There was a lull in the conversation that Harry and Lupin were having, pulling Karissa from her thoughts and making her focus on the present. Harry seemed resentful but defeated and Lupin looked a bit smug as they both made their way back over to Karissa.

"I'm sorry we made you wait," Lupin apologized, sending Harry a pointed look. Harry seemed to be very smitten with the floor, as he would not stop staring at it. "Karissa, we- Harry and I- need your help with something. As you know, when we had our lesson with the boggart, you cast a Patronus Charm, yes?" And, there it is. Karissa was correct in her assumption of this meeting having to do something with her Patronus.

"And you want me to help with something to do with the Patronus Charm?" Karissa questioned, though it was obvious that she understood what Lupin wanted her to do. The older man nodded, looking tired.

"I wont be able to help you, I'm afraid."Karissa said, her face downcast. Lupin seemed confused and a bit disappointed.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I can't... _cast _it anymore." Karissa answered, looking at a spot beside Lupin's right ear, refusing to meet the professor's eye. "It wont _work_."

"Wont work?" Lupin said thoughtfully. "How so?"

"It just... it's not very _bright _you see. It barely surpasses a Lumos, and I can hardly say that it will ward off a Dementor. So, I don't think I'll be able to help." Karissa said, surprising herself with the sympathy in her voice. She was, after all, there in the compartment at the beginning of the year when she and Harry had both had their first encounter with a Dementor. She knows how much Dementors affect Harry. Karissa didn't even know how she had managed not to pass out during the DADA lesson when she had cast the Patronus. She had been completely terrified, although Angelique had told her that she had seem so calm on the outside. Karissa had learned that hiding your emotions and keeping a cool demeanor was important when being a Slytherin, and more importantly, being a member of her family. Perks of being a Malfoy.

"Actually, I do believe you can," Lupin dragged Karissa out of her thoughts, "why don't you just _try_, and if you don't think you can do it, then I'll let you go." Karissa thought about that. Perhaps one try wouldn't hurt. But, what if her father got wind of it? It was one thing to be helping Lupin, she knew her father's opinion on the man, but it was another thing to be helping Harry. She dragged her bottom lip in between her lip as she thought. The consequences if her father found out were dire, she was sure that a simple beating wouldn't quench her father's anger under those circumstances. It had definitely been bad in the past, a simple mistake had ended up with a nasty bruise on her arm from when her father had grabbed the limb too hard. Her father had not always been a violent person, but lately he had succumbed to drinking profusely when he arrived home from his 'business'. One did not want to get in the line of fire when Lucius Malfoy was in one of his drunken rages, which usually occurred when he was about five or six drinks in. Karissa would try to stay out of his way, but sometimes he would seek her out, thinking of excuses to hurt her because he knew that she wouldn't fight back. She wasn't a Gryffindor, after all, though she was almost sorted into it. She knew that if she fought back, it would only make it worse, and her father might even go after Draco or Angelique, who were worse off than her because they were more verbal with their complaints. Karissa thought it wise to keep quiet about her suffering. That's why she didn't want to help Harry and Lupin, because she didn't want it to reach a point where she could no longer keep quiet. Lupin seemed to sense her worry, because he gave her a sympathetic smile and said,

"Nobody will know you were here. We'll keep it a secret, wont we, Harry?" Lupin directed the question at Harry, who jumped in surprise and nodded. He looked thoughtful, as if he was even more reluctant about this whole situation that Karissa was. Karissa looked back at Lupin, and she saw his face, that caring look that he gave the students that he knew were going through a hard time, that face that said that he cared about their opinion. Karissa could remember seeing Lupin speaking with a teary-eyed student one day after class, and he had had that expression on his face, that almost _fatherly _look about him that just made him look approachable. Karissa's resolve crumbled then, when she saw that look on Lupin's face. He knew her father, they had gone to school together, after all. Karissa knew that her father hadn't treated Lupin very well. Lupin knew what Lucius was capable of. Karissa looked away then, not able to see that face when she knew that she didn't deserve it, not after all that she had done to Harry. But, she knew that the man was sincere in his promise to keep things quiet, so she said,

"Promise?" In a very quiet voice that she rarely used. She was using it now because she was scared. She was scared of her father in general, and she had just now accepted that what was happening to her at home was, in fact, very bloody terrifying.

"Promise." Lupin answered in a confident, yet soft tone. Karissa pulled herself together.

"Alright," She said in a louder and more firm voice, "what do you want me to do?"

…

"Just think of a happy thought." Karissa said simply, wondering why it was so hard for Harry. Lupin had instructed Karissa to help Harry with the Charm, and he had thought it best to leave them to it, so he had retreated to somewhere-that-wasn't-here. Harry had this intense urge to answer with, _any happy little thought? _but he didn't.

"I _am_." Harry protested, sounding frustrated. "Nothing's happening!" He exclaimed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Well," Karissa said calmly, "maybe it's just not strong enough. Think of something that makes you truly happy." She rested her elbow on her thigh and leaned her chin on her palm. Karissa was sitting on a table, with her legs crossed over each other, all the while instructing Harry, being as patient as she could. Harry put his glasses back on, closed his eyes and lifted his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum._" He said. The light that formed was dim, and faded out just as quickly as it had appeared. Harry made a noise of frustration, lowering his arm to his side.

"I can't do it." He said mournfully.

"Of course you can do it; you just did. You just need to think of a happier thought."

"But that's the happiest thought I have!" Harry protested.

"It obviously isn't, because if that's the happiest thought you have and _that _dim light was the only thing you got out of it, then you'd be even more depressing than Moaning Myrtle on Christmas. So stop your whining and think of a happier thought." Karissa huffed, sounding a bit irritated. Harry huffed, but closed his eyes and once more raised his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum._" The light was a bit brighter, but not bright enough. Harry groaned in frustration.

"That's it, I'm done." He said grumpily, striding towards the exit.

"Potter get back here!" Karissa called after him, sliding off the table and standing. "I'm sure you can do it, you just need to-"

"Think of a happier thought, I know. But I don't have a happier thought, Malfoy! See my problem?" Harry said, stopping his striding in order to stare expectantly at Karissa. She gave him an incredulous look and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. She then raised one eyebrow, reached over and pulled out a chair from under the table. She pointed at the chair.

"Sit." She demanded. Harry stared at her for a moment with a confused expression. Karissa gave him a pointed look. Finally, he walked back over to the middle of the classroom, and took a seat in the chair.

"Now," Karissa said, taking a seat next to him in a different chair and turning it so that they were facing each other. "I _know _that you have a happier though somewhere in that little brain of yours- ah," She raised a hand when Harry's mouth opened to say something, "let me finish. You just need to find it. So tell me, what have you been thinking of?" Harry gave her a confused look. "Your happy thought?" She continued. Harry seemed to understand. He hesitated before answering.

"Ron and Hermione. Just, you know, things that I've done with them." Harry said, his brow furrowing with thought.

"Okay, so we know that they make you happy, correct?" Harry nodded, "But is it true happiness? When you think of them, does it make you want to just smile at the memory?" Harry froze. Then, he slowly took on a thoughtful look.

"Not the memory I've been thinking of, no." He said.

"Well, there's your problem." Karissa said matter-of-factly, "The thought has to make you want to smile from just the _thought_, you know? You need to have this warm feeling-" Karissa cut herself off, looking horrified. "Merlin, I sound like a Hufflepuff." She said, mortified. Harry laughed, shaking his head at her accusation.

"What do _you_ think of?" Harry asked suddenly, staring at her intensely.

"I..." Karissa paused, thinking. What _did _she think about? It was mostly about Draco and Angelique, but it hadn't worked lately. She had been think of just Angelique during that time. Maybe she just needed to think of _both _of her siblings for it to be powerful enough. Karissa looked at Harry.

"Draco and Angelique." She replied, sighing, "Maybe that's why it doesn't work anymore." Harry looked a bit confused, but didn't ask about it. Karissa was grateful for that. She didn't think she was ready to tell anyone about what had been going on at home since the summer after second year.

"I think," Harry muttered softly, "I have a memory that's happy enough." The corners of his lips twitched up as he thought of his happy memory.

"Well, go on then. Try it out." Karissa prodded. Harry stood from his seat and walked to the space that they had cleared by moving the tables around so that they could practice. He closed his eyes yet again and raised his wand. Karissa could see a small smile gracing his lips.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _He said firmly. A bright light grew from the tip of his wand, growing wider and wider the longer he kept the charm up. It was so bright that Karissa had to look away or risk going blind (an exaggeration, of course, but it was still pretty bright).

"Wow," Karissa exclaimed once Harry had canceled the charm, "whatever you just thought about, it must have been one happy memory." Harry smiled happily. If only she knew.

…

Angelique sat in History of Magic, only half listening to Professor Binn's monotone voice. Karissa was sitting next to her, drawing little doodles in the margin of her parchment. Angelique had noticed that Karissa, when lost in thought, tended to draw what was on her mind. So, naturally, Angelique was a bit confused as to why her sister was drawing a very detailed picture of a raven. She nudged her sister's shoulder with her elbow, nodding her head in the direction of Karissa's parchment when said girl turned her head to look at her. Angelique raised an eyebrow, and Karissa just shrugged her shoulders and gave Angelique a sheepish grin.

…

"Oh, Hagrid, I'm so sorry." Karissa said sadly, staring into her cup of tea that her hands were clutched around.

"Not yer fault, Karissa. I know ye never meant fer it to happen." Hagrid said, his voice equally, if not more, depressed than Karissa's.

"I just- I _tried, _I really did, Draco just wouldn't listen." She said. "He _never _does."

"I'm sure-" There was a shark knock at the door, and Hagrid got up from his seat to answer it. Karissa had made the trek down from Hogwarts to Hagrid's hut so that she could apologize, and soon they were having a full conversation that Karissa couldn't seem to end however much she tried. Then, Hagrid had made tea, and Karissa felt that if she left then she would be doing something disrespectful. She didn't really care who was at the door, and she knew she should, but really, she didn't have the energy.

"Hagrid, we-" A voice started to say, but stopped abruptly. Karissa looked up from her tea cup and laid eyes upon Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hullo," Karissa said, unusually cheery. She gave a big, fake grin, "nice day, isn't it? Just perfect for a murder." She said icily. Hermione looked angry after she had said that, and Karissa thought that maybe it wasn't the best comment to make.

"Now listen here, you inconsiderate little git." Hermione said angrily, her faced flushed, "If you think for one second that that animal deserves to die, then you can just get up and leave right now, or I'll _make _you leave." She finished her threat off with a glare.

"Is this a threat I hear? I didn't think you were capable of violence, Granger." Karissa said a bit dryly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I wouldn't push her, Malfoy," Harry spoke up from beside Hagrid, who was watching the who scene unravel. "she just very well gave your brother a broken nose, or at least a pretty nasty bruise."

"I wouldn't put it passed Draco to get himself punched in the face," Karissa muttered, "Merlin knows he probably deserved it."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ron asked, "I didn't think you cared."

"Never said I did." Karissa stated, "But now that I think about it, maybe I _am _capable of sympathy."

"Is that your way of saying that you _do _care about Buckbeak?" Harry asked.

"I'll let you infer what you want." Just then, a low grunt was heard from the Hippogriff from outside. All five of them (including Karissa) walked to the small window overlooking the pumpkin patch.

"Oh, look at 'im," Hagrid said, pity in his voice, "loves the smell of the trees and the wind as it blows through 'em."

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked, looking at Hagrid with a thoughtful expression.

"They'd know it was me," Hagrid said solemnly, "n Dumbledore'll get into trouble. He's comin' down, y'know, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they-" Hagrid trailed off with a sigh, "When it happens." He said, "Great man, Dumbledore."

"We'll stay with you, too, Hagrid." Hermione said, a determined look on her face.

"You'll do no such thing." Hagrid replied, "I don' want you seein' somethin' like that! No, you just drink yer tea and be off. You, too, Karissa." He said sternly, glancing at the blond standing to the side, hoping not to be noticed so that she could stay. Her face grew grim.

"Oh, but befer you go, Ron." Hagrid said, walking across the room and taking the lid off of a metal box. He reached in and took out a squeaking rat, cupping it in his large hands and bringing it over to a very relieved Ron.

"Scabbers!" The red head exclaimed happily, "You're alive!" Ron took the rat into his hands.

"Might want t' keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron." Hagrid suggested, nodding his head.

"I think that means you owe someone an apology." Hermione said, stepping toward Ron.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron said sarcastically.

"I meant me." Hermione growled, her anger from before returning. Just then, a clay pot broke out of nowhere.

"Blimey, what was that?" Hagrid exclaimed. Hermione turned around to inspect the pot, her argument with Ron forgotten. Just then, something hit the back of Karissa's head.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing at the spot. Her face scrunched up in confusion. She looked out the window, and saw three figures approaching the hut. "Hagrid." She said. The man came over and looked out the window.

"Blimey, it's nearly dark." Hagrid muttered, almost to himself, "You shouldn't be here. If someone sees you outside the castle at this time o' night, ur' likely t' be in trouble, _big _trouble. Particularly you two." He said, pointing at Harry and Karissa, who were standing next to each other. They exchanged a glance.

"It'll be fine." Harry said, "It'll be okay." Hagrid began bustling about the cottage. There came a knock at the door, and Hagrid whispered,

"_Quick, quick_!" They all poured out the back door, but before stepping out, Harry turned and said,

"Hagrid, it'll be fine, it'll be okay." Repeating his words from before. The pounding on the door was very insistent, and Harry ran out the back moments later. The four then hightailed it to the edge of the forest, where they hid behind a pile of pumpkins, and watched Hagrid and the three figures, who happened to be Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner, converse. There was a snap of a twig, and Hermione shot around to look into the forest.

"What?" Harry questioned, looking at the spot that he gaze was set on.

"I thought I just saw..." Hermione trailed off, her voice filled with wonder.

"What, having hallucinations now?" Karissa said, rolling her eyes.

"You're not helping." Ron shot back.

"Be quiet!" Karissa whispered as loud as a whisper could be.

"Let's go." Harry said, and they ran up the hill toward the castle. Karissa looked back at Buckbeak, and prayed to Merlin that something would happen so that he would be spared. They reached the top of the hill, and the trio of Gryffindors stopped running to look down at Hagrid's cottage. Karissa stopped a few feet away from them, and tried to decide whether she should stay with them.

_Why not? _She thought, and with s shrug of her shoulders, went to stand next to Harry. He gave her a confused look, to which she just raised an eyebrow at, then turned to look back to the hut. The four men where now outside, next to the pumpkin patch. The Executioner walked over to where Buckbeak had been laying when they left, raised his ax, and brought it down. The birds around the patch went into a frenzy and flew about all over the place. Hermione started to cry, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She buried her face into his neck. Harry hugged Hermione. Karissa sighed and turned away from them. She wished she had friends like that. Then she was suddenly being hugged, and a head of bushy brown hair was tickling her cheek. Hermione was hugging her. Hermione Granger. The _Muggleborn_ was hugging _her_. Even though Karissa knew she shouldn't, she hugged Hermione back.

She really couldn't find it in herself to care anymore.

Everything that she had been told since she was a child, all of the blood purist crap that her parents had spoon fed her since she could talk, didn't matter at all to her. She had never believed in that stuff, she had only ever gone along with what Draco and Angelique had done. Karissa knew that Hermione wouldn't go boasting about how Karissa Malfoy had hugged her, because Karissa would just deny it. So really, it didn't matter if Karissa hugged Hermione or not. Then, Ron's rat jumped out of his hands and started to scurry away.

"Scabbers!" The ginger yelled, running after it. Harry ran after Ron, and Hermione ran after Harry, and Karissa just figured, _what the hell, why not_ and ran after Hermione.

…

"Why did I follow you again?" Karissa shouted as they ran.

"I don't _know, _Malfoy, why _did _you follow us?" Harry shot back.

"I don't _know_! That's why I asked you!" She laughed. Ron soon caught his rat- Snabber, was it?- and was now on a happy romantic vacation with it, sitting on the ground. Ron smiled and looked up at Harry, then him smile turned into a look of fear. He pointed to something over Harry's shoulder and screamed,

"HARRY RUN IT'S THE GRIM!" The three still standing turned to see a big, black dog, teeth bared and growling. It suddenly shot forward and ran past them. It grabbed onto Ron's leg and started to pull him toward the Womping Willow, that giant tree that had a mind of it's own. Ron was screaming and Harry, Hermione, and Karissa were all trying to grab onto his outstretched hand.

"Weasley, let go of the rat!" Karissa yelled, but Ron only continued to scream as he was dragged. They couldn't keep chasing him soon, because the Willow started to swing at them. The Grim dragged Ron down some kind of hole at the root of the tree, and they disappeared.

…

"AHHH!" Harry screamed and landed at the bottom of some sort of tunnel. Another scream followed his, and soon Karissa landed on top of him.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly and rolled off of him. Another scream, and then Karissa was flattened by Hermione. "Ow." Karissa groaned, and Hermione apologized. They all three got to their feel, but when Harry groaned and overbalanced, Karissa had to catch him before he fell on his face.

"What?" Karissa questioned.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Harry said, trying to move said ankle and grimacing in pain as he did it. He slid down the dirt wall and pulled the leg of his muggle jeans up. His ankle was red and swollen, and it looked like it hurt.

"Is it broken?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing a good Episkey can't fix." Karissa said and knelt down. She took out her wand, but had a thought.

"May I?" She asked Harry. Harry nodded. She whispered the spell, and heard a pop. Harry's face contorted into a grimace.

"I know." Karissa said and stood. "Hurts like hell."

"How did you...?" Hermione trailed off, a look of wonder on her face. Karissa shrugged.

"Draco plays Quidditch." Was all she said. She reached down a hand for Harry to take. "He breaks a lot of bones." That, of course, wasn't true. Unlike Harry, Draco was a very careful flier. He had never broken a bone playing Quidditch. But she wasn't about to tell them that. Harry took her hand and she hauled him up. He stumbled, but Karissa righted him.

"But he's such a careful flier-" Hermione started.

"Oh, look," Karissa said, clearing her throat awkwardly and stepping away from Harry, "I think that's where Weasley went, come on, then." She made her way down the passage. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, and then followed her, Harry limping slightly.

…

"You remind me of myself." Sirius said. He and Karissa were standing outside the Shrieking Shack, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew stood away from them.

"Do I?" Karissa asked. Sirius nodded. "I'm guessing it has more to do than the fact that we're related?"

"What house are you in?" Sirius asked. Karissa's face scrunched up in confusion, but she went along with it.

"Slytherin."

"Was that the sorting hat's first choice?"

"I... no."

"What was it?" Karissa sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't answer him. "I'm guessing Gryffindor? You look like a Gryffindor to me."

"I _look _like a Gryffindor? What's _that _supposed to mean?" Karissa demanded. If someone could identify her as a Gryffindor by just a glance then she should just pack up her things, dig a hole, and live there for the rest of her life because she sure as hell wouldn't be going home.

"It's not what you're thinking." Sirius reassured her, "When there's danger you get that gleam in your eye. I saw it earlier, in the Shack. It's exactly what all of my friends said that I did when there was danger, when I was at Hogwarts." Sirius paused for a moment, then went on, "When I was speaking with Harry before he said that you've changed since second year." Karissa looked back at the raven haired boy. She caught Harry's eye, then looked away, back up at the castle.

"Changed?" Karissa asked, though she knew exactly what he was talking about. She _had _changed.

"I don't know what he meant by it," Sirius replied, "maybe you should ask him."

"Maybe I should." Karissa muttered.

…

"Potter..." Harry heard a voice say, then, "Potter." Louder this time. Then,

"Potter!" Harry groaned and turned over in the very comfortable bed, shoving the pillow over his head.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled into the mattress.

"I _told _you not to wake him." He heard Hermione say.

"Too late now." Said the voice he had heard. The pillow was ripped away from him. Harry sighed and turned so that he was laying on his back.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked when he laid eyes on Karissa. She was still wearing the same clothes, and her hair and face were smudged with dirt.

"Madam Pomfrey wont let me leave." Karissa answered, giving him back his pillow. He put it back in it's place against the headboard and sat up against it.

"Why not?" Harry questioned. Karissa sighed.

"My parents are coming." She said, looking a bit... scared? But she quickly changed her face to one of boredom.

"Listen Harry, Sirius has been captured." Hermione spoke up, "Any minute the Dementors are going to preform the Kiss."

"Their going to kill him!" Harry exclaimed and started to get out of bed.

"No, its' worse." Karissa said, "Much worse. Their... going to suck out his soul." The doors swung open and Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Headmaster, you've got to stop them, they've got the wrong man!" Hermione insisted.

"It's true, sir, Sirius is innocent." Karissa said.

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron had awoken and spoke up.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore said.

"He's my rat, sir, but he's not really a rat, well, he _was_ my brother Percy's rat that he gave to me-"

"The point is, we know the truth." Hermione cut Ron's rambling off, "Please believe us."

"I do, Ms Granger, but I'm sorry to say, the word of four thirteen year old wizards will convince few others."

"I'm fourteen." Karissa mumbled to herself, quiet enough so that no one could hear. Dumbledore walked over to Ron's bed.

"A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless," He patted Ron's leg absentmindedly, and Ron whimpered, "to those who can't bare to listen," The big clock rang, and that got Dumbledore off on a whole new subject. As he spoke he slowly walked to the door that led to other parts of the castle.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, but when meddled with, dangerous." Dumbledore stopped walking, "Sirius Black is being held in the top cellar of the Dark tower." He turned so that he was facing the teenagers. "You know the laws, Ms Granger. You must not be seen and you would do to return before this last chime," The clock chimed, "if not the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think." Dumbledore then turned and walked to the door, walked out, and before closing the door, stuck his head back in and said, "Oh, and by the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." And then, he left. After the doors had closed, Ron said,

"What the Bloody Hell was that all about?" Hermione turned to him.

"Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." She then faced Karissa. The blonde held up her hands and took a step back.

"I'm done for today, and yesterday, and a few hours ago." Karissa said and sat on one of the beds. "Be careful." Hermione nodded and took a necklace that she had around her neck. She put it around Harry as well as herself, and turned it three times. Then, they disappeared.

"WHAT THE BLOODY-"

"Oh, shut up."

…

Oh my Merlin, that took me forever. I took out a bunch of the scenes because I didn't want to bore you, but I wanted Karissa to be a part of that so I had to put _something. _So, as always, please review. It could be my Christmas present from you! It would make me happy! Tell me what you think! I appreciate ConCrit but I don't appreciate flames, so please! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and all that jazz. Or a happy Hanika (not sure if I spelled that right :/) Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but it _is _the longest. I particularly like the beginning, it fills thy -thou, the?- in. But anyway, please review and tell me things! Er... hmm... oh, tell me what your favorite thing about Karissa is, I like Karissa, she's feisty.

People May Deceive You,

When-Words-Fail


End file.
